Vivir sin Ti PARTE DOS
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: #1cada15días. Relato 6. Han pasado diez años desde que Genma arrancó a Ranma de brazos de su madre y de todo aquello que conocía. Las esperanzas y recuerdos sobre el dojo Tendo parecen haber quedado atrás, como en otra vida. Pero Ranma, ahora todo un artista marcial, está listo para tomar las riendas de su vida y proteger lo único que aún le importa: una promesa de su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo historias absurdas con ellos y las comparto para alegrar los días tristes a quien se atreva a leer ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis con ello!

.

**Relato 6****: 02/12—16/12**

…

**..**

**.**

**Vivir sin ti**

**.**

Segunda Parte: con 16 años.

**1.**

—Separación—

.

—¡Ran-chan! ¡Ran-chan, espera!

Ranma se detuvo ante el llamado de esa voz y sintió que algo helado le subía por la espalda. Su impulso fue el de salir corriendo; sabía que era más rápido y la dejaría atrás fácilmente pero fue incapaz de obrar así. De modo que esperó a que los pasos llegaran hasta él y con una expresión forzosamente neutra, se volvió.

—¡Ran-chan! —Resopló Ukyo. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se apartó el pelo de la cara—. Cielos, ¿por qué corres así? ¿No me oías llamarte?

—Perdona, Ucchan. Últimamente voy distraído…

Y era verdad. De no haber estado distraído la chica no le habría visto paseando tan cerca del pueblo y ahora no tendría que hablar con ella.

—Pues yo creo que me evitas, Ran-chan —replicó la joven. Fingiendo estar malhumorada frunció los labios y echó hacia atrás el cuerpo, de forma que sus pechos sobresalieron de su esbelta figura y se alzaron con prepotencia—. ¡Has cambiado! Antes no eras así…

¿Qué él había cambiado?

_¡Será posible!_ pensó él desviando la mirada de esos abultados pechos. _Al menos yo sigo siendo un hombre, ¿no? ¡No he cambiado de sexo como ella!_

Aunque… técnicamente Ukyo siempre había sido una chica, solo que para él era como si se hubiese transformado de repente, como por medio de un hechizo o una maligna maldición.

Ranma conoció a Ukyo diez años atrás. Poco después de que él y su padre huyeran del hogar aquella horrible madrugada llegaron a un pueblo de Kansai donde pasaron casi un año entrenando y manteniéndose a base de la comida que su padre robaba o le sacaba al bienintencionado padre de Ukyo, el cual se ganaba la vida con un aparatoso carro ambulante donde preparaba okonomiyakis caseros. Por ese entonces, el pequeño Ranma aún no sabía nada de las sucias estafas y viles trucos con los que su padre lograba obtener comida. Él solo era un niño y rápidamente, Ukyo y él se hicieron buenos amigos.

Ukyo que, por aquel entonces se vestía y actuaba como un niño, llegó a convertirse en un mejor amigo.

Pero pasado el año, Ranma y su padre dejaron el pueblo e iniciaron una locura de viaje que duraría casi una década para desgracia del niño. Ahora, por algún motivo que su padre no quería decirle, habían vuelto al mismo pueblo perdido de Kansai. ¡Y menuda sorpresa fue descubrir que la familia de su buen amigo Ukyo aún seguía viviendo allí! Ranma se puso muy contento y no tardó en recorrer todo el lugar en busca de su amigo, que ahora debía ser un joven adolescente como él. Pero resultó que lo que se encontró fue con una chica.

¡Ukyo era una chica!

Y aunque Ranma entendía (después de pedirle explicaciones a Ukyo de muy malos modos para semejante _cambio_) que todo había sido un fallo suyo y ella no le había engañado premeditadamente, no podía evitar sentir un ligero rencor cuando la veía por ahí con su larga melena al viento o cuando le llamaba con esa vocecilla chillona tan femenina.

¡¿Y esperaba que él se comportara igual que cuando tenían seis años y los dos eran chicos?!

_¡No, ya entonces era una chica, solo que tú, tonto, no te diste cuenta!_

—Ran-chan.

El chico apartó esos inútiles pensamientos y prestó atención a su amiga. Esta le miraba muy seria y eso no le gustó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Es verdad lo que he oído? —preguntó al instante. Sus ojos azul verdoso se abrieron y sus largas pestañas aletearon con ansiedad—. ¿Es verdad que tu padre y tú pretendéis ir a entrenar a Jusenkyo, en China?

Ranma parpadeó, considerando qué responder. ¡Vaya! ¿Y cómo se habría enterado? Seguro que el tonto de su padre lo habría ido contando por ahí para alardear.

En fin, tampoco había razón para mantenerlo en secreto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es —respondió cruzándose de brazos—. Jusenkyo es uno de los mejores lugares para entrenar del mundo.

—¡Y de los más peligrosos!

—Por eso mismo. Una vez que haya entrenado allí me habré convertido en un artista marcial completo.

Sí, Jusenkyo iba a ser su consagración como experto en el Arte.

Lo había consultado con muchos otros luchadores a los que había conocido a lo largo de sus viajes; Jusenkyo era la meca del entrenamiento de cualquier artista marcial. Quien se entrenara allí y venciera, sería infinitamente más poderoso y talentoso que el resto. Y eso era justamente lo que Ranma Saotome ansiaba en todo el mundo.

—Pero, ¿por qué, Ran-chan? ¡Tú ya eres muy fuerte!

—No lo suficiente, aún no.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Jamás has perdido un combate!

—Necesito demostrarle a mi padre que soy el más fuerte —explicó Ranma sin rendirse—. Tiene que saber que le he superado y que estoy listo para…

—¿Para qué?

Ranma se detuvo mirando el rostro de su amiga. Sintió algo helado por dentro una vez más, la voz se le cortó al instante y decidió callar. Sacudió la cabeza como dando a entender que no importaba y desvió la mirada. Ukyo bufó con frustración apretando los puños a la altura de sus caderas.

—¡Ran-chan! —pronunció su nombre con severidad, algo que no le gustó nada al chico. Parecía que intentara regañarle, como si tuviera alguna autoridad o derecho sobre él y no era así. Y lo que vino después le gustó aún menos—. No puedes irte, Ran-chan. No puedes dejarme atrás… yo… yo soy tu prometida.

Ranma suspiró, aunque intentó disimularlo.

No era la primera vez que Ukyo le venía con ese cuento. Él intentaba ser comprensivo todas las veces, era algo que hacía especialmente por el hecho de que ahora fuera una chica (_Ahora no, siempre lo fue_); pero sentía que su paciencia se estaba agotando poco a poco con respecto a ese tema y, pese a que no quería, temía acabar estallando.

—Ucchan… —dijo, con tono calmoso, como siempre—. No eres mi prometida.

—¡Sí que lo soy! ¡Tu padre hizo un trato con el mío!

Ranma estaba casi convencido de que eso no era cierto, aunque con su padre nunca se podía estar seguro.

Precisamente porque conocía la clase de trucos, trampas y estratagemas baratas de las que se servía su padre para obtener lo que quería de los demás, Ranma le tenía siempre muy vigilado. Sí, le había visto observar con atención el carro okonomiyakis, y alguna vez le había sorprendido cuchicheando con el padre de Ukyo apartados del resto, pero Ranma no creía que hubiese habido una propuesta en firme que tuviera que ver con un posible compromiso del chico.

No, su padre bien sabía que no podía jugar con ese tema. Ranma se había encargado de dejárselo muy claro en anteriores ocasiones, cuando Genma ya había tratado de usar el futuro matrimonio de su hijo como moneda de cambio para obtener favores o techo gratis.

Pero teniendo en cuenta lo tozudo que era su padre, no podía estar seguro. En cualquier caso, Ranma se dijo que no era algo que a él le incumbiera.

—No sé nada de ningún trato entre nuestros padres, Ucchan —admitió Ranma sin variar su apariencia tranquila—. Pero no puedo ser tu prometido.

. Yo ya tengo una prometida. La tengo desde hace años y es la única para mí.

Ukyo abrió la boca para decir algo pero calló, aunque no quiso y le costó controlar su ira. Su cara se puso roja y sus carrillos se hincharon aguantando el aire, siempre se ponía así cuando Ranma mencionaba a su prometida. Al principio Ukyo estallaba de furia e indignación, pero había aprendido a no dejarse llevar de ese modo.

Por desgracia para él lo que no había cambiado era la opinión de su amiga al respecto de ese asunto. Y casi siempre acababa por repetírsela.

—¿Te refieres a esa niña a la que hace diez años que no ves? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía que sí, de modo que Ranma no respondió—. Ni siquiera sabes qué aspecto tendrá ahora, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, es cierto. Pero me da igual.

—¡¿Cómo puede darte igual?!

Ukyo avanzó hacia él. Vestía unas ropas en apariencia aún un tanto masculinas pero que se habían vuelto, en los últimos tiempos, más estrechas y ligeras. Los pantalones eran cada vez más finos y pegados a sus estilizadas piernas, las camisas tenían un escote cada vez más abierto y su pelo se balanceaba suelto y sedoso por su espalda.

Ranma también se había fijado en que movía más las caderas al andar y erguía su cuerpo de forma que la curva de sus senos resaltara siempre.

—Diez años es mucho tiempo, Ran-chan —insistía Ukyo, ahora con suavidad—. No quiero ser cruel pero es probable, más que probable (casi seguro), que esa chica ya no se acuerde de ti —Ranma tensó los hombros al oír eso, pero trató de ignorarlo—. Ahora tendrá también dieciséis años, irá a algún instituto y habrá conocido a otros chicos… ¡Seguramente está por ahí aprovechando su juventud mientras que tú estás desperdiciando la tuya pensando en ella!

—¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó él perdiendo su aplomo. Se sintió un estúpido por no haber resistido más a tal provocación, pero ese era su punto débil—. Y no es asunto tuyo.

—Pero yo soy…

—Mi amiga. Nada más —declaró Ranma con firmeza—. Pase lo que pase, siempre te veré como una amiga. ¡Es así! Ninguna otra relación es posible entre nosotros.

La expresión de ansiedad de Ukyo pareció desmoronarse, igual que si fuera una estructura débil y quebradiza a la que han quitado su base, sus rasgos se fueron contrayendo y sus ojos perdieron la luz. Por un instante el chico creyó que su amiga había comprendido por fin lo que ocurría y se sintió mal. Su padre le habría llamado sentimental, en un gruñido de desprecio, pero a él no le importó. No le gustaba hacer daño a nadie, mucho menos a una chica.

Sin embargo, Ukyo se recompuso. Frunció las cejas con determinación y se irguió tan alta como era clavando sus ojos en él.

—Soy tu prometida —repitió, deteniéndose un poco para resaltar cada sílaba—. Me da igual lo que digas. ¡Nuestros padres han hecho un trato! Y con el tiempo… tú también me amarás a mí, Ran-chan.

_Es imposible. Jamás lo entenderá_, pensó él, apesadumbrado.

Había hecho lo posible por hacérselo comprender, pero Ukyo no quería hacerlo. Se empeñaba en no oír lo que él decía, refugiándose en la fantasía que su mente había creado.

Y lo cierto era que Ranma apreciaba más al niño de sus recuerdos felices con el que compartió una época muy dura para él, que a la chica en que se había convertido. Y que estaba agotando su paciencia con sus continuos reclamos y exigencias.

—Me voy a terminar mi equipaje —anunció el chico ya sin ningún tipo de tacto—. Partiremos a China en unos días.

—¡Pues yo iré contigo, Ran-chan!

—¡No, de ningún modo!

—¡¿Y por qué no?!

—¡Porque no hay lugar para las mujeres en un viaje de entrenamiento! —Ukyo cerró la boca de golpe ante ese grito y Ranma retrocedió, llevándose una mano a la suya. ¿Qué… acababa de decir? Había usado las mismas palabras que su padre, justamente lo que él siempre decía… Sintió un horrible pinchazo en su estómago y se dio la vuelta—. Lo siento, pero no es posible.

—Ran-chan… —La voz de Ukyo se volvió llorosa, compungida y entrecortada—. Por favor… Tu padre nos lo prometió…

—Pues hiciste mal en confiar en mi padre, Ucchan —respondió él—. Es un viejo mentiroso y aprovechado.

—Pero es tu padre…

—Hace años que eso no significa nada para mí —añadió de forma sombría—. Nada de lo que él haga me atañe, y mucho menos sus falsas promesas.

.

.

Ranma regresó al pequeño campamento que su padre y él habían levantado a las afueras del pueblo. Mientras caminaba hacia allí, pese a no arrepentirse de nada, saboreó el amargo gusto que deja una pelea sin sentido con alguien a quien en verdad aprecias un poco.

No le gustaba cuando algo de su comportamiento le hacía recordar tan claramente a su viejo padre. Solía censurarse durante horas. Ranma no quería parecerse a él en nada, más para su continúa lamentación, el chico sabía que en su cerebro había grabadas algunas de las enseñanzas de ese sinvergüenza. Y cuando perdía los nervios o la frustración le embargaba, le salían sin darse cuenta.

Lo detestaba profundamente, pero sabía que era inevitable.

Habían estado juntos los últimos diez años, yendo de acá para allá; sin sentido y sin un rumbo que Ranma pudiera entender. Porque era su padre el que tomaba las decisiones, el que decidía a dónde ir y cuándo; él solo había podido obedecer…hasta ahora. Porque ya no era un niño asustado y confuso, ahora era casi un hombre y estaba decidido a ir a Jusenkyo fuera como fuera.

_Jusenkyo_ repetía en su mente una y otra vez. En los últimos tiempos se había convertido en su mantra especial. Era el punto a partir del cual su vida por fin cambiaría.

Ranma se encontró el campamento vacío.

Y llamarlo campamento ya era mucho; en realidad, no eran más que un par de tiendas de campaña alrededor de unas piedras donde encendían el fuego para cocinar lo poco que tenían. Así era como había vivido los últimos años y estaba habituado a la humildad más absoluta.

Se dirigió al interior de su tienda y agarró su petate; sin mucho orden o cuidado se puso a meter sus cosas lo más rápido posible, intentando no pensar en las lágrimas de Ukyo ni en lo bruscas que habían sido sus palabras. Si su madre le hubiese oído, le habría dado un buen capón.

_¡No se hace llorar a las chicas, Ranma!_ Algo así le habría dicho.

Tampoco quiso pensar en eso, pero lo hizo. Y fue bastante extraño porque ya nunca pensaba en su madre.

Sintió un repentino malestar que, sin querer él, atrajo todo tipo de malos pensamientos y recuerdos de épocas pasadas. Malas épocas. Y es que después de que su padre lo secuestrara a los seis años y lo arrastrara lejos de su hogar, vinieron tiempos muy difíciles para él. Siempre sometido a su padre y a sus peligrosas ideas.

Ranma apretó los dientes y trató de concentrarse en su tarea.

_Jusenkyo_ se repitió. _Iré a Jusenkyo sea como sea._

Él también había oído las historias que se contaban de Jusenkyo; por supuesto que conocía los peligros, pero no le importaba. Nada importaba. Iría a ese lugar aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esa horrible vida que le había tocado soportar. Y le daba igual si el viejo había decidido quedarse en Kansai a timar al pobre padre de Ukyo para sacarle toda la comida gratis que pudiera; eso era asunto suyo.

Pero, desde luego, no le usaría a él para hacerlo. No, porque él estaría en China convirtiéndose en el mejor artista marcial de todos. Ranma estaba convencido de que allí podría culminar su entrenamiento de una vez por todas y cuando lograra ser un artista marcial completo se libraría de su padre para siempre. Sería libre para hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

—No tendré que volver a verle si no quiero… —murmuró Ranma para sí mientras enrollaba sus últimas prendas y las metía a la fuerza en la mochila—. Jamás volveré a pasar por el infierno en el que he vivido estos años.

Se dejó caer sobre sus piernas y tiró de las cintas para cerrar la mochila mientras esa palabra bailaba en su mente.

_Infierno_, recitó una vez más. La cremallera se cerró y Ranma suspiró. _Desde luego que fue un infierno._

Ranma recordó los primeros momentos tras el secuestro.

Y como el niño de seis años, confuso y solo, tuvo que batallar con el miedo, la desesperación y la pena por estar lejos de su madre. Y la cosa no hizo sino empeorar cuando descubrió el verdadero carácter ruin y desagradable de su padre. Fueron tiempos duros, de hambre y dolor, en los que tuvo que aprender de la peor manera posible que llorar y enrabietarse no le serviría de nada. Su padre le dijo la verdad; para él había dejado de ser un niño, así que comportarse como uno era inútil. Genma estaba decidido a hacer de él un artista marcial a su manera y resistirse solo servía para prolongar el sufrimiento.

—Desgraciado… —murmuró al recordar las duras pruebas a las que le sometió. Robándole la escasa comida que obtenían, despertándole en mitad de la noche para salir huyendo de aquellos a los que su padre estafaba.

¿Cuántas veces le dejó solo en el bosque? ¿En una pensión que no podía pagar? ¿O le usó como seguro en alguna tienda de comestibles para hacer creer al dependiente de que volvería con el dinero? Podían pasar días hasta que volvía a buscarla; Ranma nunca estaba seguro de si no le habría abandonado para siempre.

Y eso sin hablar de los castigos por portarse mal o no obedecer a sus exigencias. Ranma aún sentía un terco escalofrío torturándole al recordarlos.

Todo mejoró cuando Ranma se resignó. Se sometió a las órdenes e intentó ser obediente con la esperanza de que así las cosas fueran menos malas; de algún modo así fue, aunque la vida siguió siendo difícil. Los métodos y técnicas de su padre eran brutales pero el niño se esforzó, aguantó y empezó a hacerse fuerte. Para su sorpresa, resultó que las enseñanzas de su padre eran reales y gracias a eso, Ranma pudo encontrar algo de consuelo en el Arte. Porque lo único que su mente nunca olvidó; al contrario, se convirtió en su mayor esperanza, era que sería el Arte lo que, algún día, le devolvería al dojo Tendo.

Con Akane.

El pequeño Ranma tuvo que volverse duro y frío para sobrevivir junto a su padre, debía dejar a un lado todo lo que le hiciera flaquear, incluso el recuerdo de la madre que dejó que lo separaran de su lado. Pero a cambio, mantuvo vivo el recuerdo de aquellos felices días que pasó en el dojo y la promesa de volver junto a Akane. Esa idea era lo único que le daba fuerzas para resistir.

Algún día regresaría a Tokio convertido en el mejor artista marcial de todos y siendo digno heredero del dojo Tendo. Y también de Akane. Entonces se casaría con ella, serían felices y podría olvidar todas las penurias que había vivido hasta entonces.

—¡Por eso tengo que ir a Jusenkyo! —exclamó, alzando un puño con decisión.

Ahí es donde terminaría todo. En cuanto lograra su objetivo partiría hacia el dojo en busca de Akane, lo tenía decidido desde hacía ya mucho. Y estaba seguro, pese a lo que todos le dijeran, que ella lo estaría esperando. De algún modo él sabía, más allá de cualquier duda, que ella pensaba en él y en su promesa así como Ranma lo hacía. Y que en cuanto se vieran el tiempo separados no tendría ninguna importancia. Ellos estaban destinados y por eso, el amor surgiría en cuanto estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

—Así será —murmuró echándose al suelo a descansar. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mirando, ensimismado, el techo de la tienda—. Akane… siento que falta ya muy poco para que volvamos a vernos.

Ranma sabía que todo saldría bien. Tendría una vida feliz junto a ella, enseñando en el dojo; era su premio después de todo lo que había soportado esos largos años. La vida se lo debía, era así de simple.

Esta vez atraparía su destino entre sus manos y no dejaría que nada ni nadie volviese a arrebatárselo.

.

.

Su padre no apareció por el campamento hasta por la noche.

Ranma había encendido un fuego en el que puso a calentar un poco de arroz ya cocinado; eran restos del desayuno pero no tenía otra cosa y después de la disputa que tuvo con Ukyo no le pareció buena idea ir a pedirle comida.

Por fin lo tenía todo listo para el viaje a China, de hecho, solo estaba haciendo tiempo a que llegara su padre para proponerle adelantarlo un par de días. Si su padre aún pensaba seguir adelante con sus planes, no le pondría ninguna queja. Pero en caso de que su trato con el padre de Ukyo le hubiera hecho cambiar de idea, Ranma había decidido no discutir con él.

No serviría de nada perder tiempo en una disputa absurda.

Simplemente esperaría a que su padre se fuera a dormir. Recogería en silencio su tienda, tomaría su mochila y partiría solo.

El viejo Genma apareció cabizbajo y silencioso, aparentemente sobrio, lo cual era una buena señal. Se dejó caer en el suelo junto a su hijo y (sorprendentemente) no hizo ademán de quitarle la olla con el poco arroz que les quedaba. De todos modos, Ranma lo cogió y se apartó de él para engullirlo todo rápidamente por si acaso.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, el chico enarcó una ceja y preguntó:

—¿Pasa algo, viejo?

El hombre gruñó, aunque no sonó irascible sino más bien lastimoso. Se puso en guardia y lo vigiló mientras terminaba de comer. Después se limpió los últimos granos de arroz de la cara y frunció el ceño.

—Ya lo he recogido todo —informó a su padre—. He pensado que podríamos adelantar el viaje unos días.

—¿Eh? —Genma volvió el rostro hacia su hijo como si no supiera de que le hablaba.

—Jusenkyo, ¿lo has olvidado?

—Jusenkyo…

—Dijiste que saldríamos en una semana, pero…

Genma respiró hondo y soltó el aire en una ruidosa bocanada. Limpió sus gafas contra su kimono y giró el cuerpo entero hacia su hijo.

—Ha habido un cambio de planes, Ranma.

El chico sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Imaginaba que le saldría con algo así. Ukyo llevaba razón y al parecer su padre y el de la chica habían llegado a un acuerdo.

_Bueno_, pensó el chico sin alterarse, _esto no va a cambiar mis planes_.

—¿No me digas? —respondió como si nada. Estiró las piernas acomodándolas en el suelo y siguió sonriendo mirando al cielo—. Me pregunto qué ha podido pasar para que tengamos que quedarnos en Kansai…

—No nos quedamos en Kansai, Ranma —Le cortó su padre, furibundo—. Volvemos a Tokio.

—¿Cómo?

—Volvemos a Tokio por tu madre.

Ranma torció el rostro.

—Ya… ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que le pase a mamá, viejo?

—Desde que he sabido que se está muriendo, niño insolente —Le soltó de golpe. La sonrisa se le congeló en los labios y Ranma sintió un tirón gélido en el corazón—. Debemos despedirnos como es debido, muchacho. Después podrás hacer lo que quieras.

El viento rugió.

_¿Mamá?_ Pensó Ranma, estupefacto.

El viento aulló como loco y estuvo a punto de apagar el fuego.

.

.

.

.

.

—Arrepentimiento—

.

No era como si Ranma hubiera olvidado a su madre. No, de ningún modo.

Si bien habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que se vieron, él conservaba muchos buenos recuerdos de su madre y eran todos especiales. La mayoría de su infancia, Nodoka y él vivieron prácticamente solos debido a la continua y repetida ausencia de Genma por lo que habían llegado a forjar una relación muy especial.

Sí, Ranma se acordaba de todo o de casi todo. Pero había un recuerdo que inevitablemente ensombreció a todos los demás. La noche en que su padre se lo llevó. Cuando recordaba aquello, el momento en que su vida cambió para siempre, no podía dejar de preguntarse una y otra vez: ¿por qué su madre no lo impidió?

—Ranma, date prisa —masculló su padre entre resuellos. En los últimos años Genma Saotome había perdido fondo por la falta de ejercicio y su, cada vez mayor, gusto por la bebida. Eso sí, seguía siendo un tirano de los peores, aunque a su hijo ya no le impresionaba.

Ranma volvió el rostro por encima de su hombro mientras trotaba cargando con su petate. Su padre se movía a unos cuantos metros por detrás de él. Prefirió guardar silencio y ahorrar energías.

Se habían puesto en marcha esa misma noche. Su padre parecía sugerir que la situación de su madre era crítica y debían volver a casa lo antes posible; sin embargo, no quiso decirle nada sobre cómo se había enterado de la enfermedad de Nodoka. Tampoco consideró la idea de que, ya que era algo tan grave, cogieran un tren para llegar antes.

No, ni hablar. Debían hacer la vuelta a casa a pie porque…

—Un buen artista marcial logra convertir cualquier obstáculo en una nueva forma de entrenar —Le dijo, dando por zanjado el tema.

Así que padre e hijo, con sus abultadas mochilas al hombro, recorrían a pie la distancia que les llevaría de vuelta junto a Nodoka. Por suerte, no quedaba tan lejos y Ranma calculaba que en menos de un día llegarían.

Ranma olvidó, de forma drástica, tanto sus planes de ir a China como lo reconfortante que le resultaba repetir su mantra. Ahora solo había una palabra que su cerebro repetía sin cesar.

_Mamá… _

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su madre.

La veía tal y como la recordaba de la última vez que habían estado juntos, sonriéndole con amor; pero de repente, a su cerebro llegaban todo tipo de imágenes grotescas y terribles, donde la veía agonizando sola en la cama de un desangelado hospital cualquiera. Quizás mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera el desagradecido de su hijo para tomar su mano y disculparse por todos los malos pensamientos que había tenido sobre ella en esos años.

Y Ranma tenía que reconocer, ahora con vergüenza y culpa, que habían sido más pensamientos de los que le habría gustado.

Lo que si era verdad es que nunca, jamás, llegó a odiar a su madre. De eso estaba seguro y era a lo único que podía aferrarse mientras sentía sus pies volar sobre el suelo, a todo correr, con su padre jadeando a su espalda.

_Oh, mamá…_

Pero sí le guardaba rencor.

Porque aquella noche no se despertó… ¿Cómo pudo seguir dormida como si nada mientras secuestraban a su hijo? Ranma chilló, la llamó y golpeó el suelo y las paredes mientras era arrastrado por su padre. ¿De verdad no le oyó? ¡No, imposible! ¡Hasta los vecinos debieron oír el alboroto! Y si ella lo oyó, si supo lo que estaba ocurriendo y no hizo nada para evitarlo eso significaba que… que…

_¿Acaso ella no me quería tanto? ¿No le importaba que el viejo me llevara con él? ¿Y si quería librarse de mí y empezar una nueva vida sin nosotros?_

Esas feas ideas habían inundado la mente de Ranma a menudo, pero especialmente en sus peores momentos; cuando pasaba hambre o frío junto a su padre o cuando el malvado y egoísta carácter de ese hombre le hacía sentir solo y desamparado. Entonces echaba de menos a Nodoka más que nunca. Deseaba que ella le encontrara y le salvara de su padre.

Pero ella no estaba, ella no se despertó… Le dejó ir.

Llegó un momento que esas ideas solo le hacían daño, de modo que decidió dejar de pensar en su madre del todo. La desterró de su mente y apartó el dolor de su ausencia de su corazón. Porque si ella no le quería, él tampoco pensaría en ella.

_Mamá… mamá…_

Pero esa noche había descubierto que sí, por supuesto que seguía queriendo a su madre y por nada del mundo podía soportar la idea de perderla tan de repente.

—¡Mueve el culo, viejo! —Le gritó Ranma de mala manera. Al dejar de oír sus jadeos, el chico se detuvo y vio a su padre, al menos cinco metros atrás, sentado en el suelo y respirando entrecortadamente mientras se abanicaba con la mano el rostro rojo como un tomate—. ¡Levántate y date prisa o aquí te quedas!

—¡Ranma… no seas… tan… tan… ingrato! —Apenas si podía gritar por el esfuerzo.

—¡Esto te pasa por no haber querido coger un tren!

—¡No tenemos dinero para eso!

Ranma calló. En realidad él si tenía algo dinero ahorrado. Desde hacía años llevaba a cabo algunos trabajillos para personas que conocía en las aldeas en que paraban. Por supuesto, todo lo hacía a espaldas de su padre porque sabía que de enterarse, le robaría el dinero mientras dormía.

Podría haber comprado billetes para el tren, pero eso lo habría revelado todo.

—¡Me largo, viejo! —El chico se giró dispuesto a seguir corriendo, pero oyó un resoplido de su padre.

—¡Vale, vale… ya voy! ¡Espera!

Tras quince minutos perdidos, los dos hombres retomaron la marcha y Ranma fue aumentando la velocidad de su ritmo todo lo gradualmente que pudo para que a su padre no le estallara el corazón. Se preguntó qué haría él si algo así sucediera.

_¿Seguiría adelante?_ Meditó el joven dando zancadas cada vez más largas.

No podía decir que sí con total rotundidad aunque la parte perversa de su cerebro exigía esa respuesta. Maldita sea, era su padre. Pero volvió a su mente la imagen de su madre sola en la cama de hospital y se dijo que lo más importante era llegar cuanto antes.

¡Tenía que hacerlo!

_Mamá, por favor…_

La angustia le estaba cerrando la garganta y le costaba respirar. Necesitaba ver a su madre antes de morir, aunque solo fuera unos instantes. Tenía que disculparse, tenía que oír de sus labios que le perdonaba y tenía que mostrarle que se había convertido en un gran artista marcial.

Si podía verla sonreír una última vez y confirmar el orgullo en sus ojos, quizás podría seguir viviendo con algo de tranquilidad en lugar de convertirse en un maldito desgraciado por el resto de sus días.

.

.

Había anochecido cuando Ranma y su padre llegaron por fin a la ciudad en la que había pasado la primera parte de su infancia.

_No_, se corrigió Ranma admirando las calles solitarias y los altos edificios ruinosos, _mi única infancia_.

Para él su infancia acabó la noche en que se marchó de allí.

Su padre, algo más recuperado, se puso a la cabeza en cuanto llegaron y guio a su hijo a través de calles y avenidas que para él eran totalmente desconocidas. Apenas experimentó nostalgia, pero no le importó. Solo quería llegar cuanto antes junto a su madre. Intentó elegir de antemano las palabras de lo que quería decirle, pero cuando se imaginaba frente a ella de nuevo se echaba a temblar y se quedaba en blanco.

_¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar algo así?_ Se preguntaba con pesar.

Su madre siempre fue una buena mujer que no se merecía una desgracia como esa. Y mucho menos estando sola…

—Ranma, hemos llegado —anunció Genma. El chico levantó la cabeza y se quedó de piedra al encontrarse con el edificio donde había vivido de niño.

¡Ahí estaba! ¡Prácticamente igual!

Con sus muros de piedra descolchada, sus bombillas tintineantes en casi todos los rellanos y las largas galerías donde Ranma solía jugar.

—Pero… ¿qué hacemos aquí, viejo? —preguntó, confuso.

—¡Pues visitar a tu madre enferma, niño insolente!

—¡Eso ya lo sé, maldito bocazas! —gruñó él como respuesta—. Pero… ¿me estás diciendo que ella está aquí? —Su padre asintió sin inmutarse—. ¡Dijiste que estaba muy grave! ¿Por qué no está en un hospital?

—¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y muévete!

Genma echó a andar hacia las escaleras y Ranma se quedó, estupefacto, mirándole.

_¿Estúpidas, dice? ¡Será…!_ Apretó la mandíbula y le siguió con los hombros en tensión. Algo no andaba bien con esa historia… ¿No sería todo un cuento de su padre? Ranma siempre dudaba, por regla general, de cualquier cosa que ese hombre le dijera y esperaba a confirmarlo por sí mismo antes de decidir pero… no le creyó capaz de mentir con algo como la salud de su madre.

_Ya no sé qué creer…_ cabeceó el chico mientras subían los peldaños. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos para controlar los espasmos. Fuera como fuera, la idea de volver a ver a su madre después de tanto le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Y ella a él? ¿Le estaría esperando o…?

_¿Y si ahora tiene otra familia?_ Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza esa idea pero… ¿Y si tras la marcha de su padre y él mismo su madre se había vuelto a casar, había tenido otros hijos…? ¡¿Y si llegaban y estaban todos dentro cuidando de ella en sus últimas horas?!

_¡No nos dejarán verla! ¡Nos echarán a patadas!_ Adivinó a toda velocidad. Si ella les había hablado de su horrible anterior esposo, era más que probable que no les permitieran ni acercarse.

_No podré despedirme de ella…_

Ranma empezó a sudar y a mirar en todas direcciones como si buscara una vía de escape; pero antes de darse cuenta se detuvieron frente a su vieja puerta. El chico se asomó tras la figura de su padre y comprobó el cartelito que había junto al timbre.

_Familia Saotome._

Bueno… si su madre se hubiera vuelto a casar, ahora tendría otro apellido y habría cambiado el cartel, ¿verdad?

—Ya estamos —Anunció Genma. Alargó la mano pero en lugar de llamar al timbre como Ranma esperaba que hiciera, agarró el pomo y se dispuso a forzarlo.

—¡Pero, ¿qué haces?! —exclamó al tiempo que daba un respingo, alarmado. Su padre siempre actuaba primero como un delincuente. Le arreó un coscorrón—. ¡Haz las cosas como una persona normal!

Se escuchó un "Click" y la puerta se abrió.

—Adelante —Y Genma se adentró en el piso sin ningún pudor.

Ranma le maldijo por lo bajo, se pasó una mano por la cara y se sintió incapaz de entrar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Era la casa de su madre, su casa de niño… ¿es que tenían que invadirla como sucios ladrones?

Mientras se lamentaba por ello dejó pasar unos minutos y de pronto, oyó un grito desde el interior. Ranma se echó hacia adelante con el corazón en la garganta, había sido la voz de una mujer…

_¡Mamá!_ Pensó, atemorizado. Seguro que el idiota de su padre la había asustado al entrar así.

_¡Eso no será buena para su enfermedad!_

Entonces se oyó un fuerte golpe y un gruñido, acto seguido las luces de la casa se encendieron y Ranma se decidió a entrar de una vez.

_¡Vaya!_

El diminuto vestíbulo estaba completamente igual que cuando era pequeño, incluso reconoció el olor que siempre flotaba entre las paredes de su viejo hogar. Fue todo tan repentino e intenso que se tambaleó abriendo más los ojos, como si el peso de los recuerdos le aplastara y no le dejara caminar.

Hasta que oyó los gritos.

—¡Cálmate mujer! ¡Y guarda eso antes de que te hagas daño!

—¡El único que va a sufrir daño eres tú Genma Saotome!

—Mamá… —Ranma se quedó petrificado.

Era la voz de su madre, la misma voz que recordaba. Y sonaba con una fuerza increíble para alguien enfermo.

—¡Deja que te explique! —Gema balbuceaba, aunque su voz sonaba igual de agresiva que siempre—. Al menos deja que me levante…

—¡No te moverás de ahí, viejo tramposo! ¡Esta vez no te me escaparás! —Nodoka siguió gritando—. ¡Hace diez años te escabulliste, maldito seas, llevándote a mi querido niño, pero esta vez no! ¡No saldrás de esta casa hasta que no me digas donde está! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RANMA?!

—Mamá… —El chico entró en la estancia y de nuevo se quedó atontado al comprobar que el comedor estaba exactamente igual. Salvo porque la escena que allí se representaba nunca la había visto siendo un niño. Su padre estaba en el suelo con las manos cubriéndose la cabeza y su madre de pie, frente a él, apuntándole con una increíble katana resplandeciente. Ambos progenitores le miraron cuando apareció por la puerta—. Estoy aquí, mamá.

La mujer parpadeó y la furia de su rostro se disolvió. Sus ojos, grandes y azules como los de su hijo, le recorrieron de arriba abajo y solo entonces, dejó caer la katana. Genma entornó los ojos y retrocedió, arrastrándose, para alejarse más de ella.

—Ranma… ¿Ranma? —Lo dijo como si aún dudara de que fuera él.

—Soy yo —dijo él, aunque tal vez ella no le creyera.

Pero Nodoka clavó los ojos en su rostro y los labios le temblaron, casi formaron algo parecido a una sonrisa, pero esta era demasiado triste.

—Claro… que eres tú —susurró. Sus ojos parpadearon para llenarse de lágrimas. Soltó definitivamente la katana y avanzó hacia su hijo, hipando por la emoción. Alargó los brazos y tuvo que estirarse un poco para alcanzar sus hombros. Se aferró a Ranma quien se sintió extraño, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le abrazaba, pero lo resistió sin revolverse porque su madre lloraba desconsolada—. ¡Estás… tan… tan… mayor!

—¿Sí? —Sabía que era una respuesta tonta, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se obligó a levantar una mano que posó en la espalda de su madre.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Mi niño ya se ha hecho un hombre! —gimoteó ella. Ranma esperó en silencio a que se calmara un poco y cuando Nodoka se apartó de él para mirarle de nuevo y secarse las lágrimas con la manga del kimono, el chico la cogió por los hombros.

—¿Cómo estás tú, mamá? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Bien? ¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan feliz por volver a verte que es como si hubiera rejuvenecido! —respondió ella con una gran sonrisa aún llorosa—. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

—Pero… ¿cómo es que no estás en un hospital?

—¿Eh? —Nodoka frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué tendría que estar en un hospital? ¡No soy tan vieja, Ranma!

—Pero, ¿y tu enfermedad?

—¿Enfermedad? Yo no estoy enferma.

_Lo sabía,_ se dijo. Nada más oírlo, Ranma se dio cuenta de que ya lo sabía. Incluso antes de ver el buen estado en que se encontraba la mujer.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre que se había sentado en su viejo sillón, con expresión funesta y cruzado de brazos como si nada de aquello tuviera que ver con él y de hecho, le molestara. Ranma apartó a su madre que le miró confusa y fue directo a por él.

—Así que era mentira… ¿no? —Su padre se encogió de hombros sin más y la ira inundó a Ranma que agarró las solapas del kimono de su padre para zarandearle—. ¡Me hiciste creer que mamá estaba enferma solo para arrastrarme hasta aquí, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreciable?!

—Siempre fue un ser egoísta y despreciable, Ranma —De repente su madre estaba a su lado, con la katana de regreso en sus pequeñas manos y un semblante mortífero en su rostro—. No te molestes con él.

—Haz caso a tu madre, Ranma.

—¡Cállate, viejo estúpido! ¡Estoy harto de tus manipulaciones y tus mentiras! —Le gritó mirándole fijamente pero no sirvió para que su padre se amedrentara, parecía muy seguro apostado en ese sillón, como un viejo rey que hubiese vuelto a su reino para tomar lo que le pertenecía. Ranma no pudo sentir más odio y vergüenza por él, no obstante le soltó y se alejó frotándose la nariz—. Me da igual —anunció de pronto—. No pienso pasar un minuto más contigo, ¿me oyes? Me iré solo a Jusenkyo y terminaré mi entrenamiento por mi cuenta.

. ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti!

—¿Jusenkyo? —repitió su madre, nerviosa—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un campo de entrenamiento en China, ¿verdad, Ranma?

—¡Oh, no! —La mujer se acercó a su hijo y le cogió del brazo—. Pero… no puedes irte ahora, ¡acabas de llegar!

—¡Lo único que me importa ahora es alejarme lo más posible de ese viejo gusano! —anunció el chico señalando a su padre.

—¡Pues le echaremos! ¡De ningún modo voy a dejar que se quede aquí después de lo que nos hizo!

_¿Lo que nos hizo?_ Pensó Ranma, con fastidio. ¡A él le había hecho cosas horribles, solo a él! Ahora que sabía que su madre estaba perfectamente bien, sentía que el rencor hacia ella volvía a crecerle por dentro.

—Está es mi casa —recalcó Genma. Pero Nodoka, rápida como un rayo, se volvió hacia él desenfundando su katana y la hincó en su cuello, llegando incluso a rasgar un poco su piel. Genma se mantuvo impasible, pero Ranma no dio crédito… ¿desde cuándo su madre era tan hábil con una espada?

—En esta casa ya no hay nada tuyo —replicó con un susurro atemorizante—. Perdiste cualquier derecho sobre ella y lo que contiene cuando saliste huyendo, llevándote a mi hijo…

—¡Fue por su bien! ¡Para entrenarle!

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Lo hiciste para hacerme daño! —gritó Nodoka. La katana se hincó un poco más desprendiendo un hilillo de sangre. Ranma fue consciente de la fuerza con que su madre sostenía el arma y de que estaba a punto de perder el control—. ¿Por qué has regresado? ¿Por qué le has hecho creer a mi hijo que yo estaba enferma?

Genma sostuvo su mirada. No pensaba hablar hasta que no le quitara el arma de encima y Nodoka, entendiendo, lo hizo. Aunque no la alejó demasiado de él. Ranma se giró atento pues también quería oír esas explicaciones, pero por supuesto su padre se hizo rogar. Se limpió el cuello con la mano y se acomodó mejor en su sillón antes de abrir la boca, retrasó el hablar todo lo posible porque, en aquella situación, era la única manera de castigar a su mujer y a su hijo que se le ocurrió. Si bien el chico estaba que se moría de curiosidad y ya pensaba en golpear a su padre para que hablara, su madre se mantuvo serena.

—He decidido que ha llegado la hora de hacer honor a la promesa que tenemos con los Tendo —reveló Genma. Lo dijo con una autoridad de la que carecía totalmente en esos instantes, pero fingió tenerla. Volvió su mirada hacia su hijo que se había quedado sin respiración—. Es el momento que hagamos efectivo tu compromiso con la hija de Soun y te hagas cargo del dojo.

_¿Hacerme cargo del dojo?_ Pensó Ranma, perplejo. _¿Hacer efectivo el compromiso?_ _Eso significa… significa…_ Intentó tragar saliva pero tenía la boca seca. Lo que su padre decía solo podía significar… _Por fin… ¡Por fin volveré a ver a Akane!_

Una tremenda e inesperada explosión de felicidad inundó el pecho del chico que casi creyó perder su fuerza, temió venirse abajo cuando en realidad lo que quería era saltar de alegría. Por fin, lo que llevaba años esperando iba a hacerse realidad. Todo lo que había padecido, todo lo que había sufrido… ¡Por fin quedaría atrás y él sería feliz!

No obstante, su madre permaneció en silencio con las cejas fruncidas y sin apartar la mirada de su marido. Tenía una arruguita en su frente que se alisó en cuanto dio un paso al frente.

—¡Ya veo! —exclamó y esbozó una sonrisa ladina al tiempo que su mirada recorría el cuerpo de su marido con cierta molestia—. Te has hecho viejo, y ya no puedes seguir llevando esa vida de perro vagabundo por ahí.

. Y como sabías que yo jamás te permitiría volver a esta casa, pretendes forzar el matrimonio de tu hijo para que te mantenga la familia Tendo, ¿no es así?

Genma apretó los dientes.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Te conozco muy bien, eres incapaz de mantenerte solo. Siempre buscas a alguien de quien vivir y ahora planeas hacerlo de Tendo —Le acusó Nodoka—. Planeas mudarte al dojo cuando Ranma vaya a vivir allí y dedicarte a comerte la comida de tu amigo y dormir bajo su techo como un aprovechado.

Ranma no necesitó pensarlo ni dos minutos, al instante supo que su madre llevaba razón.

—¡Viejo! —gruñó, muy enfadado—. ¡Ni creas que dejaré que te aproveches de la familia de Akane!

—¡Los dos os equivocáis! ¡No me tenéis ningún respeto!

—¿Respeto? —Nodoka se rio—. ¿Acaso se le tiene respeto a las alimañas, a las ratas, a los parásitos?

Genma se levantó como un resorte debido a la ira, pero la hoja afilada de Nodoka le obligó a retroceder con el rostro rojo de pura indignación. Resopló y guardó silencio mientras parecía meditar sobre sus opciones; si trató de encontrar un modo de convencer a su esposa e hijo no tuvo mucho éxito pues todo lo que hizo fue levantar el mentón y decir.

—Yo soy el cabeza de familia y he decidido que el compromiso se hará efectivo. Y no admito réplicas, así que id haciéndoos a la idea de que volvemos al dojo Tendo en unos días.

El hombre se levantó con un ligero brillo de orgullo en la mirada porque, de algún modo, creyó salirse con la suya. Si tanto Nodoka como Ranma callaron no fue por estar de acuerdo, sino porque cada uno tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a esa idea.

A Ranma se le revolvía el estómago con solo pensar en hacer algo que complaciera las malvadas intenciones de su padre, pero por otro lado la idea de volver al dojo era como un sueño para él. No había pensado en otra cosa durante diez años.

Nodoka, por su lado, declaró que no quería discutir más por esa noche y, todo lo amablemente que pudo, instó a su marido a que saliera de su casa. El susodicho, que tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a vérselas de nuevo con la katana de su esposa asumió todo lo dignamente que pudo que le tocaría seguir durmiendo a la intemperie.

Se ajustó las correas de la mochila y lanzó un gruñido a su hijo.

—Ranma, vámonos.

—No —dijo Nodoka de pronto, justo cuando el chico iba a echar a andar. Miró a su madre y esta le sonrió como cuando era pequeño—. Ranma, cielo, tú sí puedes quedarte —Y añadió—. Me gustaría que lo hicieras, hay tanto de lo que quiero hablar contigo…

Ranma vaciló. En realidad, estaba tan confuso que lo que más le apetecía era estar solo. Miró a su madre y quiso sonreír y aceptar su invitación, pero ese viejo rencor que aún albergaba su corazón se lo impidió.

—Prefiero dormir fuera —musito. Y sin atreverse a mirar a la mujer, salió por la puerta siguiendo los pasos de su padre, el cual lanzó una risita al caminar. Ese sonido le quemó en las entrañas al chico—. No creas que hago esto por ti. Si pudiera os perdería a los dos de vista para siempre.

Su padre bufó, pero no dijo nada. Eso le fastidió más todavía.

.

.

Contra todo pronóstico la idea de volver al dojo Tendo fue finalmente aceptada por el resto de su familia cosa que, seguramente, hubiera hecho sentir mejor a Genma Saotome si además le hubiesen dejado volver a su casa.

Pero no fue así.

Ni tan siquiera cuando Nodoka le dijo que estaba dispuesta a ponerse en contacto con Soun para acordar una nueva visita tal y como su marido le pidió, le permitió regresar. Y tratar de doblegar la furiosa voluntad de su esposa después de tanto tiempo separados no era una opción viable… habían pasado demasiado cosas que habían avivado un odio temible en el corazón de Nodoka contra él que quizás nunca se extinguiría.

Sí, aquella también era su casa, o al menos así lo veía Genma, aunque nunca había aportado ni un mísero yen para pagarla; en cualquier caso, bien podría haberla ocupado a la fuerza creyendo que era su derecho y dando por sentado que su mujer se aguantaría o lo acabaría aceptando en algún momento.

Por supuesto, lo habría hecho así… de no ser por la Katana.

Ni Ranma ni Genma sabían de dónde la había sacado, pero Nodoka no se separaba de ella y la empuñaba con la misma naturalidad y precisión que si fuera una prolongación de su grácil brazo. Era eso (y la amenaza implícita de acabar hecho picadillo) lo único que mantenía a Genma malviviendo en la calle a pesar de haber vuelto al hogar.

Pensó, de todos modos, que sería cuestión de unos pocos días que su mujer contactara con Soun y eligieran una fecha conveniente para la visita. Ya se veía disfrutando de todas las comodidades que recordaba del dojo, dijera lo que dijera Ranma; una vez que él se hiciera cargo del gimnasio, Genma se instalaría con él allí y pasaría el resto de sus días en paz, como se merecía.

Pero surgieron algunos inconvenientes al respecto.

Después de soportar una semana entera durmiendo en su tienda de campaña, en un descampado cerca de la casa, seguían sin una fecha para el viaje. Nodoka ponía como excusa que no era capaz de contactar con los Tendo pero eso le sonaba muy sospechoso al viejo Saotome.

—¡Mientes, mujer! ¡Lo que pasa es que te gusta verme en la calle!

Aquella tarde, Nodoka les había _invitado_ a merendar para darles novedades sobre sus intentos por contactar con los Tendo. No había nada que la desagradara más que ver a Genma repanchingado en su sillón, tragándose su comida, pero lo hacía porque era la única manera de atraer a Ranma también.

Pero, ¡cómo detestaba que ese viejo orangután la gritara y la acusara de mentir!

Nodoka le lanzó una mueca de indiferencia y rechazo que helaba la sangre, tanto así que costaba imaginar que alguna vez hubiese amado a ese hombre.

—A mí no me gusta verte de ninguna de las maneras, Genma.

—¡Háblame con más respeto! —Aunque se lo exigía cada vez que se veían las caras, Genma sentía que iba perdiendo autoridad cuanto más lo repetía. Por la expresión de ella, bien podía faltar poco para que respondiera a tal orden con una carcajada de desprecio.

—Es extraño que aún no hayas podido hablar con ellos —opinó Ranma.

El chico seguía manteniendo las distancias con su madre, claro. Era lo único que suponía una pequeña satisfacción para Genma en esos días, pues era evidente lo mucho que esa distancia dolía a su esposa.

—Lo siento, Ranma —respondió ella en un tono mucho más suave y sincero al tiempo que le acercaba por encima de la mesa un nuevo pastelillo para que acompañara su té—. No me cogen el teléfono, ni responden a las cartas por el momento.

El chico se rascó la nariz, pensativo.

—Puede que estén de viaje… —Sugirió. De un bocado se zampó el pastelillo y Nodoka sonrió.

—¡No están de viaje! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que esta vil mujer nos está mintiendo, Ranma?!

—Yo jamás mentiría a mi hijo —declaró ella al instante. Ranma desvió la mirada en silencio.

Genma estaba seguro de llevar razón y se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Empezaba a hacer demasiado frío como para poder dormir a gusto fuera y se estaba hartando de comer arroz grumoso día sí y día también, pero especialmente no soportaba por más tiempo los desplantes de su mujer y la sensación de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Cuando no pudo soportar la indignación por más tiempo, simplemente estalló sin control.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó el hombre poniéndose en pie y golpeando la mesa con los puños. Incluso hizo retroceder el viejo sillón por el impulso. Con los ojos entrecerrados tras los cristales de las gafas miró a su mujer y después a su hijo, intentó infundirles terror ahora que sabía que el respeto en ellos había desaparecido—. ¡No pienso esperar más! Tienes dos días para seguir intentándolo, mujer; si no lo consigues iremos allí de todos modos.

—¡No podemos presentarnos allí sin avisar! —protestó Nodoka, escandalizada—. ¡Es una falta de educación! ¡No nos han invitado, Genma! ¡¿Cómo podríamos…?!

—¡Ya me has oído! —insistió él sin querer oír más del asunto—. ¡Se hará como yo quiera!

Y antes de que su mujer sacara de nuevo su katana del escondrijo donde siempre la llevaba oculta, Genma se dio la vuelta y se encaminó una vez más a la salida.

Ranma resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza y se dispuso a seguirlo, pero su madre le detuvo tocándole en el brazo justo antes de que saliera del comedor.

—Ranma, hijo, te prometo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para ponerme en contacto con Soun pero…

—Lo sé, mamá —respondió él a media voz. Sí, de algún modo lo sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que su madre nunca haría nada que le perjudicara, aunque así pudiera fastidiar al tonto de su padre.

_No obstante…_ lo dijo en voz baja y mirando al suelo, lo cual hizo que Nodoka apartara también su mirada con dolor y retirara la mano.

—De hecho… estoy un poco preocupada —confesó la mujer. Genma ya había salido de la casa dando un fuerte portazo, así que se animó a alzar la voz—. Verás, después de que os fuerais se me ocurrió que tal vez tu padre hubiese hablado con Soun y le escribí para preguntarle si sabía algo de vosotros. Me contestó en seguida, muy preocupado, y me dijo que no sabía nada.

. Después de eso mantuvimos el contacto por carta durante algunos años. Ya sabes que Soun es un hombre muy amable y cortés, siempre respondía a mis cartas muy rápido. Pero hace cosa de un año…

Ranma parpadeó muy interesado.

—¿Qué, mamá?

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior.

—Pues que dejó de escribir —reveló. Alzó sus grandes ojos y el chico vio angustia en ellos—. Así de golpe, sin ninguna explicación. Y no he sabido de él desde entonces.

Las alarmas del joven artista se encendieron.

—¿Crees que pudo ocurrir algo en el dojo?

—No lo sé, Ranma. Pero… aparecer así sin avisar como quiere el bruto de tu padre no me parece buena idea.

Por supuesto que no era buena idea, como cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a ese hombre. No obstante, ahora más que nunca Ranma estaba impaciente por ir y asegurarse de que todo andaba bien por allí. Sabía que llegar por sorpresa no era lo mejor, pero si Soun no daba señales de vida, ¿de qué otro modo podría ir?

Puede que llegado el momento no les quedara otra opción.

—Tú sigue intentándolo, mamá, por favor —Le pidió—. Yo trataré de hablar con el viejo para calmarle y retrasarlo lo más posible.

Quizás aún tuvieran suerte.

—Está bien… —Nodoka asintió y con cierta timidez volvió a acercar la mano y la posó sobre el hombro de su hijo. El chico la miró—. Oye Ranma… ¿podríamos hablar tú y yo? Sin el cabestro de tu padre por medio, quiero decir —El tono pálido de su piel se encendió y Ranma se dio cuenta de que sujetaba una sonrisa que intentaba desparramarse por su cara—. Me parece que hay cosas… cosas de las que debemos hablar. Cosas que hay que aclarar.

Por un ínfimo instante, el chico sintió la misma y genuina necesidad de complacer a su madre de cuando era pequeño. Sintió el impulso de hacer lo que le pedía para verla sonreír y supo también que si lo hacía, se sentiría igual de satisfecho que antes. Echaba de menos esa familiar alegría, pero seguía habiendo algo que le impedía hacerlo.

—Yo… no puedo. Lo siento. Es que, verás…

—¿Ahora me odias, Ranma?

—¡Claro que no!

—Pero me evitas… —Nodoka volvió a apartar la mano con resignación—. Creo que piensas que hice algo malo —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero no se me ocurre qué puede ser.

—¿Ah, no? —Se le escapó.

No quería hablar de ello, pero no pudo evitar que esas palabras y un tono de molestia se escabulleran entre sus labios. Nodoka abrió más los ojos y asintió, como si comprendiera todo con tan poco.

—No sé qué te habrá contado tu padre, pero…

—No me ha dicho nada. Prácticamente no ha mencionado tu nombre en todos estos años —respondió él al instante. De pronto no podía sujetar ninguno de sus pensamientos—. Ni yo tampoco.

El semblante de su madre se crispó con dolor, pero aspiró aire con los labios entreabiertos y se irguió con una dignidad envidiable.

—Entonces no sé por qué estás tan molesto conmigo, Ranma —Le dijo, de pronto muy seria—. Siempre fui una buena madre para ti.

—¿Buena? —repitió él, incrédulo. Notó un pinchazo en la cabeza, no supo exactamente en qué parte, pero que le hizo saltar como si hubiera recibido un golpe—. ¿Y por qué no te he visto en estos diez años?

—Ya lo sabes. Porque tu padre te secuestró —respondió ella—. Os busqué por todas partes y hablé con todo el mundo que se me ocurrió, pero si tu padre tiene algún don (y eso ya es decir mucho) es el de escabullirse y ocultarse como una rata.

De eso no tenía ninguna duda, a fin de cuentas él mismo había sido testigo de la habilidad de su padre para huir y dar esquinazo a cualquiera que se atreviera a reclamarle algún robo o estafa.

—No habrías tenido que buscarnos si no hubieras dejado que nos fuéramos en primer lugar —La recriminó el chico mirando hacia otro lado. No pudo ver como el rostro de su madre se encendía como el fuego.

—¿Dejaros? ¿Yo? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente ya no estabais aquí!

—¡¿Y cómo es posible que no te despertarás, mamá?! ¡ ¿Cómo?! —Estalló Ranma sobrepasado por la discusión—. ¡Grité, lloré y te llamé mil veces! ¡¿Cómo no pudiste oírme?! —La mujer movió débilmente la cabeza, pero eso no detuvo al chico—. ¿O sí me oíste, mamá? Puede que te diera demasiado miedo enfrentarte a papá y por eso te hiciste la dormida. O a lo mejor es que querías librarte de mí…

Nodoka le arreó un coscorrón como cuando era un niño para hacerle callar. No le hizo daño realmente, igual que en el pasado, pero le pilló tan desprevenido que Ranma se tambaleó y tuvo que doblarse y apoyarse en la mesa. Entonces Nodoka avanzó, katana en mano y se alzó sobre él tan alta y severa que le hizo sentir de nuevo como un verdadero (e indefenso) niño de seis años.

—No oí nada aquella noche, Ranma. ¿En serio crees que si hubiera oído algo, lo que fuera, no habría ido en tu ayuda? ¿Crees que hubiese permitido que el patán de tu padre te separara de mí? ¡Pero no oí absolutamente nada! —insistió ella una y otra vez. Su moño se agitaba de un lado a otro y su voz se volvió aguda y entrecortada—. A la mañana siguiente, cuando vi que no estabas en tu cama se me partió el corazón, Ranma… Fue el peor día de toda mi vida.

. Me desperté confusa, desorientada, con un dolor de cabeza horrible y la garganta seca…

—¿Eh? —Ranma se estiró de golpe—. ¿Con la garganta seca, dices?

—Sí… ¿por qué?

¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Confusión? ¿Garganta seca? Esos eran síntomas que Ranma conocía muy bien, él mismo los había padecido. Así era como te sentías al despertar después de haber sido drogado. Su padre lo había hecho con él algunas veces durante su entrenamiento, sobre todo cuando de más pequeño Ranma se ponía especialmente pesado y Genma quería dormir o simplemente cuando quería hacerle alguna jugarreta.

_No puedo creerlo…_ Se dijo en shock. Aunque no sabía por qué, ya había aceptado que del monstruo de su padre podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—¡Él, ese cerdo, te drogó aquella noche para que no te despertaras! —exclamó Ranma. Nodoka se llevó una mano a la boca, ni siquiera lo había sospechado durante aquellos años—. ¡Nunca me lo dijo! ¡Me hizo creer…! —El viejo sabía lo mal que se sentía y también sabía los terribles pensamientos que lo estuvieron torturando después con respecto a su madre. Nunca le dijo la verdad, permitió que siguiera pensando así de ella—. ¡Voy a matarle! ¡Ahora sí que acabaré con él!

El muchacho, más furioso que nunca, se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta dispuesto a perseguir al mentecato de su padre y apalearlo hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. La ira que ahora recorría su cuerpo y llegaba hasta su cabeza haciéndole ver todo rojo, jamás la había sentido antes. Ni una sola vez, a pesar de todo lo que su padre le había hecho pasar.

Aquello era lo peor, lo más despreciable que le había hecho. Y no podía perdonárselo sin más.

Casi había llegado a la puerta y tomado el pomo cuando su madre le detuvo una vez más y le obligó a retroceder. Parecía más tranquila por fin, casi serena cuando tiró de él de nuevo a la casa y negó con la cabeza.

—No vale la pena, Ranma —le dijo—. Olvídalo, es mejor.

—¡¿Qué lo olvide?! ¡¿Después de lo que nos ha hecho?!

—Me temo que esa es la única manera en que ese hombre puede actuar. Lamento profundamente que hayas tenido que soportarlo solo durante este tiempo; no quiero ni saber las cosas que te habrá hecho… —Nodoka apretó los párpados porque evidentemente algo sí había estado imaginándose durante los últimos diez años. Borró ese malestar con gran maestría de su rostro y miró a su hijo—. Ahora que sabemos lo que ocurrió de verdad es mejor que te liberes de ese dolor. No es necesario que te sigas sintiendo así por él. No lo merece, hijo.

—¡Pero, mamá!

—¿Sabes? Yo también me he estado sintiendo muy culpable. Me lamentaba una y otra vez por no haberte protegido. Estuve mucho tiempo enfadada conmigo misma… —Relató Nodoka. Y en sus ojos pudo ver que era sincera al hablar así. Su voz se consumió y el dolor persistió un poco más en su mirada, hasta que lo espantó con una renovada sonrisa—. Pero desde ahora, ya no volveré a sentirme así. Gracias a ti, Ranma.

. A partir de esta noche solo me sentiré agradecida porque has vuelto a mi vida.

El muchacho la observó, perplejo y con un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

¿Así… de fácil?

Su madre no había hablado de perdonar ni olvidar, pero parecía que todo el pesar que había retenido en su interior hubiese sido purificado de golpe y ahora, con esa sonrisa tan tierna, estaba en paz. Ranma la miró sin comprender cómo había sido capaz de algo así tan deprisa.

Pero ocurrió que, simplemente con oír sus palabras y entendiendo verdaderamente su significado, algo cambió también en él. Su madre le estaba diciendo que más peleas solo alargarían el dolor que ya sentían; la única manera de superarlo era hacerlo a un lado. Olvidar lo que su padre hizo, incluso el tiempo de separación (que había sido demasiado) para centrarse y disfrutar del momento que tenían ante ellos.

Ese momento de reencuentro entre su madre y él.

Ese momento de verdad en el que Ranma se convenció, de forma absoluta y firme, de que su madre le había estado buscando, que había pensado en él, que le había echado de menos cada día y… que a pesar de todo, había protegido el amor que sentía por él hasta ahora. Porque ella debía ser que algún día se reunirían.

Así fue que Ranma sintió que perdía las fuerzas a medida que perdía, también, todos esos malos sentimientos de los que se había alimentado aquellos años de dolor y soledad; la ira, la furia, la culpa… todo se fue desvaneciendo, como arena en el agua, simplemente dejaron de estar y pudo sentirse en paz por un par de segundos.

Fue algo demasiado abrumador para el chico, ya no estaba acostumbrado a recibir amor y eso era lo que su madre intentaba ofrecerle de nuevo. Cuando entendió del todo, el nudo pareció crecer hasta cortarle la respiración. Sintió un súbito picor en los ojos y al parpadear, algo húmedo lamió su mejilla.

—Oh, Ranma —Su madre lo abrazó de nuevo al ver sus lágrimas y el chico se deshizo también. Retornó, ahora con más fuerza, a sus seis años y solo por eso, pudo llorar de nuevo y dejar salir todo el dolor que había estado conteniendo durante años.

Durante el abrazo, Ranma fue el contenedor de dos emociones tan intensas como contradictorias parecían; sin embargo, el dolor y alegría se acoplaron en su interior y terminaron de limpiarle.

Así, Ranma recuperó a su madre después de creer que la perdería para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

—Medallón—

.

—No es porque el viejo lo haya decidido —respondió Ranma. Alzó la mirada hacia su madre que se sentaba frente a él—. Realmente quiero volver al dojo. Quiero volver… a ver a Akane.

Estaban los dos sentados juntos en el comedor.

Hacía ya un par de días que Ranma había dejado el patético campamento del descampado, abandonando a su padre a las inclemencias de un otoño que se presentaba muy frío para volver a casa de su madre. A su casa.

Nodoka sonrió exultante cuando tuvo a su hijo de vuelta y entre los dos volvieron a acondicionar su vieja habitación para él. Arreglar su relación llevaría algo más de tiempo pero Ranma se sentía esperanzado con respecto a eso.

Sin embargo, una tarde mientras tomaban té y charlaban como habían empezado a hacer, Ranma vio que su madre vacilaba al hablar y adivinó que había alguna cosa que quería preguntarle y no se atrevía, así que él, desenfadado, la animó a hacerlo.

—¿Realmente deseas volver al dojo Tendo, hijo? ¿O es solo por la imposición de tu padre?

Genma no estaba dispuesto a esperar más. Lo había declarado, furioso, esa misma mañana. Al parecer, que Ranma hubiese perdonado a su madre fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia del patriarca que debió sentirse más dejado de lado que nunca.

Se presentó en el apartamento, aporreó la puerta hasta que su hijo el abrió y le advirtió con una seria mirada que no intentara ninguna burrada. Nodoka se colocó tras Ranma con su katana, como siempre, desenfundada y aterradora.

Genma ni siquiera quiso entrar, en realidad se sentía demasiado humillado, vencido por esa condenada mujer. Sabía que no encontraría de nuevo la paz hasta que no estuvieran de vuelta en el dojo de su amigo donde podría volver a hacer lo que quisiera y aparentar que aún era el cabeza de familia.

Así que, desde el umbral de la puerta del apartamento, se lo dejó muy claro a su hijo y a su esposa.

O partían dentro de dos días hacia Nerima los tres juntos o lo haría él solo y hablaría con Tendo directamente.

Tanto Nodoka como su hijo supieron nada más verle que hablaba muy en serio, y como no podían permitir que se presentara solo en la casa de su amigo para decirle cualquier barbaridad que se le pudiera ocurrir, no les quedó más remedio que aceptar acompañarle.

Los peores temores de Nodoka se cumplirían. Iban a presentarse en el dojo sin avisar, sin ser invitados y abusarían de la hospitalidad de los Tendo de la forma más egoísta e irrespetuosa posible. Ella seguía sin tener noticias, algo que le daba muy mala espina. Tenía tantas preocupaciones sobre sus hombros que no pudo resistirse y preguntó a su hijo, pues también temía que el chico estuviera siendo coaccionado por su padre para aceptar ese acuerdo.

Por suerte, la respuesta de Ranma le pareció tan firme y sincera que pudo relajarse un poco.

—Así que, ¿tienes ganas de volver a ver a Akane-chan? —preguntó Nodoka. Su hijo puso cara de circunstancia y desvió la mirada, nervioso—. Estoy segura de que se habrá convertido en una joven preciosa.

Ranma no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero su rostro se puso rojo.

—Yo… he pensado mucho en ella… —admitió con dificultad y de forma entrecortada—; espero que ella también se acuerde de mí.

—¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Qué chica se olvidaría de su prometido?

Esa actitud nerviosa y tímida de su hijo le encantó. Temía que tantos años a solas con su padre lo hubiesen convertido en un bruto, pero seguía siendo tan encantador como cuando era niño. Y que admitiera haber pensado en su prometida con esa seriedad hizo que las antiguas esperanzas de Nodoka despertaran de nuevo.

Quizás las cosas aún pudieran salir bien.

—Mamá… hay una cosa…

—¿Sí, Ranma?

—Es que… —El chico se rascó la cabeza estirando el cuello—. Verás yo… he estado ahorrando algo de dinero… ¡que conseguí de forma honrada, claro! —Nodoka sonrió y asintió—. Bueno, es que… me gustaría… a mí… yo quisiera…

—Adelante Ranma, dímelo.

El chico se tensó tanto sobre el sofá que la mujer creyó oír las tablas crujir.

—Me gustaría comprarle un regalo a Akane —soltó de carrerilla, muy colorado y casi sin respirar.

—¿Un regalo?

—¡Sí! Para que… bueno…

—¿Para qué sepa que has pensado en ella? —adivinó su madre y él asintió bajando la barbilla hasta aplastarla contra su pecho—. ¿Y qué te gustaría comprarle?

Ranma soltó un bufido.

—Pues ese es el problema, ¡no tengo ni idea! —reveló, molesto—. ¿Tú podrías… ayudarme?

Nodoka dio un saltito en el sofá, emocionada y asintió con la cabeza. Las esperanzas aleteaban en su corazón como si fueran mariposas.

.

.

_Estupendo_, se dijo Ranma, admirando una vez más el obsequio que se ocultaba en la pequeña cajita. No recordaba cuantas veces lo había comprobado desde que lo comprara, pero es que cada vez que lo hacía se convencía más todavía de que era el regalo perfecto para Akane.

—Perfecto —repitió con una gran sonrisa y balanceándose, tontamente, sobre su cama.

Sí, había costado pero Ranma había encontrado el mejor regalo posible para ella. Era el mejor… lo era… aunque, bueno; lo cierto era que aún sentía que podía estar faltándole algo.

Y eso que su madre le había llevado prácticamente a cada una de las tiendas de esa ciudad donde se pudiera comprar algo adecuado para una chica; tiendas de ropa, de complementos, librerías, perfumerías… Ranma que, literalmente, no había pisado más que un par de tiendas de comestibles durante los años que estuvo viajando, quedó exhausto de tanto mirar escaparates. Y era mucho peor cuando se madre se empañaba en entrar en todos los establecimientos y muy decepcionante cuando salían, después de quince largos minutos, con las manos vacías.

_No pienso ir de compras nunca más en mi vida,_ prometió el chico. Estaba tan cansado como si se hubiera pasado el día entero entrenando, pero era otro tipo de agotamiento al que no estaba acostumbrado y que sospechaba, no le ayudaría a ser más fuerte.

¡Pero, no importaba! ¡Nada importaba! ¡Porque tenía el regalo perfecto!

_Pero…_

¡Definitivamente le falta algo para ser totalmente perfecto!

Después de todo el día dando vueltas, de una tienda a otra, Ranma estaba muy frustrado y sentía que empezaba a ponerse de mal humor aunque lo último que quería era aguarle la fiesta a su madre quien, a diferencia de él, parecía estar pasándolo en grande. Se la veía más feliz que nunca sonriendo a todo el mundo, haciendo graciosas reverencias, halagando a los dependientes por su trato amable y profesional.

Ranma la observó de reojo durante todo el día y se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado demasiado en esos diez años. Nodoka siempre le pareció, de niño, la mujer más guapa del mundo y aunque algunos detalles del paso del tiempo eran inevitables en su aspecto, seguía irradiando una poderosa luz que hablaba de fuerza y determinación. Sus ojos, apagados el día que la vio por primera vez tras su vuelta, volvían a brillar ahora mirara a donde mirara. Su cabello seguía tan resplandeciente, con ese curioso tono rojizo mezclado entre los mechones castaños. Su piel contaba con alguna que otra arruga que el chico no recordaba, pero aun así seguía rezumando juventud y su figura, si bien algo más redondeada que antes, seguía atrayendo miradas por la calle bajo sus preciosos kimonos.

Ranma nunca se planteó que si volvía a ver a su madre pudiera encontrarse con una anciana que hubiese perdido sus energías y lozanía a causa de los disgustos, más que por los años pero… ahora se daba cuenta de que bien podría haber sido así. Y se alegraba profundamente de que el espíritu combativo de su madre no la hubiese dejado venirse abajo.

Sin ella no habría encontrado ese regalo tan maravilloso.

_Fue idea suya ir a la joyería_, admitió Ranma. _A mí no se me habría ocurrido ir a buscar a un sitio tan caro._

Pero resultó ser un gran acierto. En cuanto pasaron por delante y su madre captó las palabras "Rebajas increíbles" en un cartel sobre la puerta, le enganchó del brazo y tiró de él hacia allí.

Se pasaron dentro al menos cuarenta minutos volviendo loco al joyero, un afable señor de más de cincuenta años que llevaba unas enormes gafas en los ojos a pesar de las cuales no parecía ver muy bien. Sabía que atendía a dos personas, una mujer y un joven, pero hablaba indistintamente a ambos porque no llegaba a distinguirlos. Se guiaba por las voces y Ranma se fijó en el modo meticuloso con que lo palpaba todo para saber lo que les estaba mostrando.

¡Había cientos de objetos preciosos allí! Anillos, pulseras, colgantes, relojes, alfileres… Todo brillaba y parecía burlarse del chico cuando se inclinaba sobre la vidriera y se topaba con los abusivos precios. ¡Y eso estando de rebajas! Ranma se deprimió más todavía y quiso salir de allí corriendo, pero su madre insistió en que se quedaran y le explicó de un modo suave e impecable al joyero la situación de su hijo.

El hombre inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella, ofreciéndole una oreja y asentía una y otra vez mirando hacia un rincón. Nodoka le preguntó si había entendido y el hombre asintió y sonrió, desapareció en la trastienda y regresó con una caja de color rosa en sus manos que puso sobre el mostrador.

—Rebajado tres veces —dijo en primer lugar y Ranma arqueó las cejas, interesado. El hombre se inclinó y le habló a la figura borrosa de un estante que había tras el chico—. Es de plata de ley, con un dibujo en relieve precioso, creo recordar… ¿Qué te parece, muchacho?

Ranma cogió la caja y la abrió. En su interior había un pequeño medallón con forma de corazón. Tenía una filigrana preciosa en forma de trenza que lo rodeaba, como una cadena; estaba perfectamente pulido y parecía brillar más que las piezas de oro que veía a su alrededor.

Al instante de verlo lo supo; era ese. Ese era el regalo perfecto para Akane.

Su madre debió adivinar sus pensamientos a través de su expresión porque le dijo al joyero que se lo quedaban y además, se le ocurrió otra idea:

—¿Qué tal si mandamos grabar vuestras iniciales?

—¿Nuestras iniciales?

—¡Claro, Ranma! Así será más especial.

_Más especial,_ se dijo el chico.

No dudó en hacer caso a su madre y por eso ahora, en el centro del corazón, rodeadas por la filigrana, estaban grabadas una R y una A entrelazadas.

_Perfecto… sin embargo…_ Ranma se echó sobre su cama y balanceó el medallón sobre su cara al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que faltaba algo?

_Puede que este exagerando…_ opinó al tiempo que bostezaba. Estaba un poco nervioso porque al día siguiente partirían al dojo. En unas cuantas horas más volvería a ver a Akane, estarían juntos después de tantos años y le daría su regalo; solo quería que la chica se emocionara y le dijera que le encantaba. ¿Sería suficiente?

_¿Y qué otra cosa…? ¿Eh? _Ranma se incorporó de golpe. Se acercó el medallón a los ojos y se fijó en que tenía una especie de grieta. _¡No me digas que lo he roto_! Pensó con pánico. Puede que ya estuviera así y por eso estaba rebajado tres veces. Siguió mirándolo y se dio cuenta de que no era una grieta, sino una especie de línea que lo partía por la mitad.

Con curiosidad, metió la uña en la ranura y con hacer solo un poco de fuerza, el medallón se abrió por la mitad como un libro. Entonces Ranma se fijó en las diminutas bisagras que escondía.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró, confuso. Se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad hasta que se dio cuenta de lo era—. ¡Oh, esto es para poner fotos!

¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?!

_Fotos…_ ¡Claro, eso era lo que faltaba! ¡Por supuesto!

Buscó bajo la almohada y encontró su vieja fotografía. La única que tenía de Akane. Durante años la había guardado y protegido de todos los desastres que su padre le había hecho pasar; la había mantenido a salvo porque era uno de sus bienes más valiosos. Si la idea de volver al dojo algún día con Akane era lo que le había mantenido fuerte durante esos años, esa fotografía era donde se apoyaba esa idea. Si la hubiese perdido, Ranma no sabía que habría sido de él.

Cada noche, cuando su padre se ponía a roncar y él estaba a salvo de su mirada en su propia tienda, sacaba la fotografía y la observaba con nostalgia (además de con esperanzas secretas). Dejó de hablarla, por supuesto, hacía años, pero el valor que representaba para él era el mismo.

Al verla sonrió como siempre hacía. Estaba tan impaciente por reencontrarse con Akane; se moría de ganas por saber qué aspecto tendría ahora, cómo sonaría su voz, qué pensaría o le diría al verle, y especialmente quería ver su cara cuando le diera su regalo.

Suspiró.

—Está bien —se dijo, levantándose. Caminó con el medallón y la foto en sus manos hasta el escritorio que su madre había puesto en su cuarto y volvió a suspirar. De uno de los cajones sacó unas tijeras y apretando los labios, se dispuso a cortar la fotografía. Le costó lo suyo empezar, sentía como un sacrilegio cortar algo tan importante para él pero lo hizo, se dijo un par de veces, por Akane—. Así será más especial… ¿verdad?

Se repitió las mismas palabras que su madre había usado en la joyería mientras recortaba con extremo cuidado su cabeza y la cabeza de la niña para después colocarlas en el medallón y se forzó a sonreír.

Había sacrificado la única foto que tenía de ella, pero no debía entristecerse porque en unas horas se volverían a ver.

—Seguro que le gusta —Se dijo, ahora sí plenamente convencido—. Estaremos juntos, así que no necesitaré fotos.

Sintió un cosquilleo histérico arañando su estómago y al mismo tiempo algo cálido y suave que le acariciaba por dentro al ver las caras sonrientes en el medallón. Estaba tan deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente que no sabía si podría dormir.

—Akane… —murmuró como hacía antes. Una sonrisa nerviosa bailaba en su rostro sin remedio—. Muy pronto nos veremos. ¡Muy pronto!

El deseo de Ranma escapó de su voz de forma espontánea y limpia; y como si fuera algo vivo, ascendió hacia el techo de la habitación y desapareció a través de él. Quizás viajó hasta Nerima… sin saber que no había nadie allí para recibirlo.

.

..

…

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**Hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo de la historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Finalmente Ranma volverá a Nerima en busca de su prometida ^^ **

**He estado leyendo todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado con vuestras hipótesis e ideas sobre lo que podrá o no ocurrir en esta PARTE DOS y aunque me gustaría deciros si habéis acertado o no, no quiero hacer spoiler, jajaja. Lo que sí puedo deciros, ya que habéis sido varios los que me habéis preguntado, es que esta historia constará de tres partes. Esta PARTE DOS es la parte intermedia, pero no será el desenlace. Eso sí, advierto que será muy intensa.**

**Como siempre, lo más, más, más importante, agradeceros como siempre a todos y a todas vuestro apoyo ^^. Todos los favs, los follows, y las geniales reviews que me alegran estos días tan oscuros (desde que ha llegado el invierno, parece que el sol ha desaparecido por aquí, jajaja). ¡Muchas gracias! Solo espero que esta segunda parte os guste tanto como la primera ;-)**

**¡Ah! Me gustaría adelantar que ando trabajando en un par de historias que podrían estar ambientadas en el mismo universo que mi fic "Solo a ti" ¿Lo recordáis? De hecho, puede que las publique bajo el nombre de #TrilogíadeJusenkyo. ¿Qué os parece? Aunque será más adelante ^^**

**Bueno, de nuevo, gracias a todos y a todas por leer, por comentar y animarme. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y nos vemos en unos días.**

**¡Besotes para todas y todos!**

—**EroLady—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo historias absurdas con ellos y las comparto para alegrar los días tristes a quien se atreva a leer ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis con ello!

.

**Relato 6****: 02/12—16/12**

…

**..**

**.**

**Vivir sin ti**

**.**

Segunda Parte: con 16 años.

**2.**

—Abandono—

.

Esta vez el viaje en tren hasta Nerima se hizo muy corto para Ranma.

De vuelta en la estación que ya en su niñez pisó una vez, el chico empezó a experimentar una desagradable mezcla de añoranza y ansiedad por todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Esta vez nadie iría a recogerles, así que los Saotome tomaron un autobús que les acercara al dojo de sus amigos. Ese trayecto también se le hizo extrañamente breve. Se dice que el tiempo se alarga cuando esperas algo, pero para él fue totalmente lo contrario. La velocidad a la que los minutos eran devorados en el reloj casi logró hacerle sentir mareado.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró el viaje Ranma apenas pronunció palabra. El corazón le iba tan rápido que podría habérsele salido por la boca si se le hubiese ocurrido abrirla. Los ojos le brillaban, parpadeaba sin parar y respiraba muy rápido. No fue consciente si quiera de que la atmosfera entre sus padres no podía ser más hostil; quizás debiera haberle preocupado que su actitud distante pudiera comprometerle frente a los Tendo que, a buen seguro, seguirían siendo la familia unida y armoniosa que él recordaba.

Algo como eso no podía importarle menos en ese momento.

En su mente solo había un único pensamiento. Al igual que solo había una cosa que llevaba consigo en ese viaje; el medallón para Akane. Esa mañana, antes de salir, había cogido la cajita con el regalo y la guardó en su bolsillo derecho. Curiosamente, antes de pisar la calle, Ranma metió la mano y agarró la caja entre sus dedos. En todo el viaje no fue capaz de soltarlo, temía llegar a perderlo si lo hacía.

¡Tenía tantas ganas de dárselo! Y ver su cara cuando lo abriera…

Cada vez que lo imaginaba sentía un hondo cosquilleo inundar sus manos y apretaba la caja con más fuerza.

Más tarde, tuvieron que caminar unas cuantas calles desde donde les dejó el autobús. Genma parecía muy despreocupado, echando rápidas miradas a su alrededor como si nada le importara demasiado pero se viera obligado a hacerlo. Puede que le molestara mirar a su esposa, que caminaba con su katana en las manos (ya nunca se separaba de ella) y una expresión nerviosa en su rostro; ella sí seguía preocupada por la impresión que causarían al presentarse así sin avisar en el dojo.

Ranma avanzaba tras ellos con una ligereza tal como si flotara, tenía que contenerse para no ponerse a silbar. Observaba aquellas calles, las casas que las adornaban y sonrió al caminar junto a una alta cerca que bordeaba un canal sin saber por qué. Inconscientemente se iba haciendo una idea de la forma y distribución de aquel barrio, pues pronto sería el suyo.

Esa idea le hacía feliz.

Por fin, enfilaron una amplia calle que subía y que le resultó más familiar. Alzó la cabeza y al final del todo vio el borde del tejadillo de pizarra que recordaba, cubría el portón del dojo. Sintió un escalofrío de emoción y salió trotando hacia él. Cuando superó a su madre, esta dio un respingo y le riñó:

—¡Ranma!

Pero él no se detuvo hasta estar frente a las puertas de madera. Sintió un aleteo nervioso que hizo vibrar su corazón al reconocer la estructura. ¡No podía creerse que después de tanto tiempo, por fin, estuviera allí de nuevo! Aunque siempre supo que algún día volvería, más de una vez había tenido que resignarse a la idea de que aún tardaría muchos años en hacerlo.

¡Pero ahora estaba allí! ¡Por fin!

Recorrió con sus ojos la enorme puerta, las marcas en la madera y…

_¿Eh? _

Ranma se dio cuenta de que el orgulloso tablero con el nombre del dojo había desaparecido. Ahora solo había un espacio vacío junto a los arbustos resecos pegados a la fachada.

_Qué raro… _

Y no era lo único extraño.

Había agujeros en el tejadillo sobre el portón, probablemente de tejas que se habían roto y que nadie había cambiado. Los muros de la propiedad tenían manchas y desconchones que indicaban que nadie lo había pintado en un tiempo y de hecho, cuando Ranma se fijó más de cerca constato que el portón estaba abierto porque la cerradura parecía estropeada.

—Hijo… ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Nodoka. Tanto ella como Genma estaban parados a su espalda con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No os parece que todo está un poco… diferente?

Nodoka torció la cabeza y movió sus ojos por la fachada.

—Está un poco descuidado, sí.

—¿Y qué? ¡Han pasado diez años! —opinó Genma.

—Ni siquiera está el tablero con su nombre —apuntó Ranma, cosa que sí hizo que su padre diera un respingo. Entornó los ojos y sin decir más, atravesó las puertas dándoles un fuerte empujón.

—¡Genma, ¿qué…?! —Nodoka se quejó, pero su hijo siguió a su padre y a la mujer no le quedó más remedio que imitarles.

El interior que se encontraron al otro lado de la puerta también tenía un aspecto más dejado y desatendido que el que recordaban. El césped del jardín estaba mal cortado, las hojas de los árboles no habían sido recogidas y el estado de la pintura y la madera de la casa principal no era mucho mejor que el del portón. Ahora sí, Nodoka se llevó una mano a la boca, impresionada.

—Mirad las ventanas… —Les indicó. Tenían una capa de suciedad que, en algunos casos, era tan espesa que ocultaba el interior—. O el suelo… parece que no hayan barrido en mucho tiempo.

Ranma, inquieto, miró hacia el dojo. Parecía estar igual al final del pasillo de columnas de madera, pero entendía lo que su madre quería decir.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Se preguntó.

—Puede que se hayan ido —comentó ella—. Tal vez se han mudado. Por eso no podía contactar con ellos y por eso el tablero ha desaparecido.

—La casa parece abandonada, de eso no hay duda —Genma se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Se marcharon sin más?

_Eso no es posible,_ se dijo Ranma, escrutando aquel lugar vacío en busca de algo que le diera la razón. _¡No pueden haberse ido así! ¡¿Cómo iban a abandonar su dojo?!_

No, se negó a creerlo. Era obvio que algo había ocurrido, pero los Tendo no podían haberse desvanecido sin más. Si así era… ¿qué sería de él? ¿Y de la promesa que le hicieron? ¡Él debía encargarse de ese dojo!

—¿Deberíamos… echar un vistazo? —preguntó Nodoka, vacilante—. Puede que dentro encontremos alguna pista de a dónde se han ido.

Genma, una vez más y tal vez para evitar dar la razón a su mujer, simplemente se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y entró. Esta también estaba abierta. La mujer resopló airada por semejante actitud y le siguió, su hijo estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero al final prefirió visitar el dojo primero.

Recorrió el pasillo de madera fijándose en que tanto el suelo como la barandilla estaban llenos de polvo, una capa uniforme sin ningún tipo de huella. Nadie había caminado por él en un tiempo. Pasó por delante del rincón donde Akane y él se sentaron a comer sus helados a escondidas y sintió un vuelco en el estómago; la alegría que el chico había traído consigo, de pronto, se hizo a un lado para dar paso a una prematura sensación de aprensión por lo que estaba viendo. En aquel rincón solo había polvo y restos de hojas secas que nadie había limpiado.

Siguió hasta la puerta del dojo sin pensar en nada y la abrió. Le costó un poco, al empujarla se encajó en el suelo debido al polvo y la suciedad y tuvo que hacer fuerza. Tras unos instantes de forcejeo se abrió de golpe soltando un agudo chirrido y Ranma se precipitó a su interior trastabillando.

¿Cuánto hacía que nadie abría esa puerta?

Un mal presentimiento empezó a palpitar en su cerebro y, lamentablemente, se hizo más fuerte al contemplar el interior.

Estaba tan sucio y destartalado como todo lo demás. La ventana tenía una buena capa de suciedad, el suelo estaba desgastado y había tablones rotos del techo apoyados en una pared con dejadez. El altar había desaparecido, los carteles de las paredes estaban descoloridos, alguno incluso se había desprendido de una esquina y colgaba doblado de mala manera.

Ranma avanzó hasta el centro, parpadeando y aspirando el olor a cerrado que lo llenaba todo. Se preguntó, acongojado, qué había ocurrido para que el dojo estuviera en tal estado de abandono. ¿Acaso su tío ya no daba clases allí? ¿Desde cuándo?

Giró sobre sí y buscó las espadas pero tanto estas como la mayor parte del material de las clases había desaparecido y lo que quedaba parecía estar muy deteriorado; además encontró un buen número de cajas amontonadas en una pared llenas de polvo y telarañas.

¡Era como si el dojo se hubiera convertido en un triste trastero!

_Pero… pero… no es posible,_ se dijo, aun resistiéndose. Se llevó las manos a la cara y bajó la vista. _¿De verdad se han ido? ¿De verdad han dejado todo atrás?_

Pero, ni siquiera les habían avisado… Se suponía que él heredaría el dojo, ¿no tendrían que haberle avisado, al menos, de que se iban y el dojo se cerraba? ¿Y Akane? ¿Su compromiso con ella seguía en pie o también era una promesa olvidada bajo el polvo?

Apretó la caja que tenía en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, qué?

Entonces, oyó un golpe a su espalda seguido de una voz.

—¿Hola? —Era la voz de una chica joven. Ranma se giró al instante—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Una figura apareció por la puerta. Vestía un vestido azul claro bajo un delantal rosa palo con volantes y en su brazo traía una cesta. Se trataba de una joven mujer muy hermosa, de ojos claros y larga melena castaña atada en una coleta que le caía con suavidad sobre el hombro. Ranma clavó los ojos en ese rostro tan dulce y a pesar de los años, no le costó reconocerla.

—¿Kasumi? —murmuró. La joven asintió y entrecerró los ojos mirándole a él—. ¿No me recuerdas? Soy…

—¿Ranma-kun? —murmuró la chica. Él asintió—. Vaya, cuanto tiempo… es algo… Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

Kasumi estaba allí… Entonces, ¡no se habían ido a ninguna parte! ¡Los Tendo seguían en el dojo! Ranma se puso tan contento que ni siquiera se preguntó la razón por la que todo estaba tan descuidado si sus legítimos dueños aún habitaban el lugar.

¿Qué importaba?

¡Aún seguían allí!

—¡Kasumi! —exclamó el chico contento y se acercó a ella con una renovada sonrisa—. ¡Perdón por venir hasta aquí sin avisaros! ¡Y perdón por entrar sin llamar! La puerta estaba abierta…

—Oh, sí… la cerradura de fuera lleva un tiempo rota…

—Mi madre trató de contactar con tu padre —Le indicó y Kasumi arqueó las cejas.

—¿Tía Nodoka?

—Sí, sí.

—¿También está aquí?

—¡Claro! Hemos venido los tres —Kasumi seguía hablando con la misma amabilidad que en el pasado, pero Ranma se fijó en que no había sonreído ni una sola vez—. Espero que no sea una molestia…

—¡Oh! Claro que no, es solo que… —La joven miró a su alrededor y después sus ojos rodaron al suelo con cierto desconsuelo—. Me temo que últimamente no somos los mejores anfitriones, Ranma-kun…

El chico quiso preguntarle qué era lo que había ocurrido para que su casa tuviera ahora ese aspecto; porque estaba seguro de que algo había pasado pero por la expresión apesadumbrada y ligeramente avergonzada de Kasumi decidió no hacerlo. Además, había otra pregunta mucho más importante que estaba deseando hacer.

—¿Dónde está Akane?

Kasumi parpadeó y su rostro se crispó. Con increíble velocidad sus ojos se clavaron en los del chico.

—¿Akane? —repitió. Él asintió y la chica se acercó más a él—. Pero… ¿No has hablado con mi padre, Ranma-kun?

—Aún no le he visto —respondió. Percibió los repentinos nervios que sobrevinieron a la chica y volvió a sentir la tensión agarrotando sus músculos—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Kasumi apretó suavemente los labios y estiró una mano hacia él, como si pretendiera tocarle, pero rápidamente la bajó como sorprendida de su propio gesto.

—Akane… no… no está aquí.

—¿Y dónde está? —Por alguna razón, sacó la caja que llevaba en su bolsillo y se la mostró a Kasumi—. Le he traído un regalo.

Ella miró la caja unos segundos, muda y Ranma más nervioso que nunca estuvo a punto de exigirle que hablara de una vez. Pero antes de que abriera la boca, su madre apareció por la puerta y le llamó.

Su voz sonó grave, quizás por eso el chico giró la cabeza hacia ella con lentitud. Nodoka traía una expresión extraña que su hijo no supo, o no quiso interpretar.

—¿Mamá?

—Ranma —Esa voz tan grave, tan forzadamente sosegada… no parecía suya—. Acompáñame por favor.

Algo en lo más profundo de su ser le avisó de que no lo hiciera. Algo instintivo le ordenó que huyera de inmediato de ese lugar, pero él no era ningún cobarde. Nunca huía y por eso asintió con la cabeza, guardó la caja en su bolsillo y siguió a su madre. Kasumi caminó tras él y en un momento dado, Ranma creyó oírla sollozar. Echó un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro pero no vio su rostro, las sombras lo cubrían.

Puede que lo hubiera imaginado.

.

.

Su tío Soun tampoco parecía el mismo.

Nodoka llevó a su hijo al comedor, allá donde en el pasado los Tendo y los Saotome compartieron las comidas y las cenas durante aquellos días felices; Ranma se fijó en que esa sala era la que menos había cambiado con respecto a todo lo que había visto hasta entonces.

No obstante, no podía decir lo mismo de su tío.

Ocupaba el mismo lugar en la mesa, pero eso era prácticamente lo único que era igual. El hombre fuerte, poderoso y carismático que Ranma recordaba, dueño del dojo, capaz de doblegar la voluntad de cientos de alumnos con una sola orden suya… ya no estaba ahí. En su lugar se encontró a un hombrecillo prematuramente envejecido, de postura derrotada y mirada perdida. Su rostro se había agrietado, su cabello lacio y canoso caía sin gracia, como lamido, junto al rostro. Incluso su bigote parecía desmejorado y sin lustre. Estaba más delgado, había perdido robustez y cuando le saludó se fijó en que hasta sus gestos se habían vuelto quebradizos.

_¿Qué diantres ha pasado aquí?_ Se preguntó Ranma, ahora sí angustiado.

Algo horrible, eso era evidente, para haber dejado a su tío en ese estado. Pero en realidad, tampoco le interesaba tanto saberlo. Ahora ya no, lo único que quería saber era por qué Akane no estaba allí.

Kasumi se sentó junto a su padre y bajó la cabeza. Nodoka hizo lo propio al lado de su hijo. Mientras que Genma, sin embargo, permaneció de pie en un rincón y no abrió la boca. Durante un instante fugaz, quizás para escapar de la tensión que se estaba formando en la sala, Ranma observó la expresión de su padre y, aunque no pudo adivinar la razón, le pareció furioso.

—Ranma-kun… —Soun habló por fin—. Me alegra verte, muchacho. Te has convertido en un joven fuerte y bien parecido.

No parecía alegre en absoluto, y por supuesto no se molestó en simular que lo estaba. Sus palabras sonaron vacías de toda verdad.

—Tío Soun… ¿Dónde está Akane?

Un silencio de lo más irritante siguió a la pregunta. Soun sostuvo su mirada antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo.

—Ranma-kun… me temo que debo darte una mala noticia.

—¿A dónde se ha ido? —quiso saber él, ansioso—. ¿No se habrá…?

Quería preguntar si es que Akane se había ido para casarse con otro y quería hacerlo a las claras, sin rodeos, pero se contuvo. Era la única explicación que se le ocurría al hecho de que ella no estuviera allí con su familia, esperándole… Pero ni siquiera quiso pensarlo.

¿Podía Akane haberle hecho algo así?

_¡No, imposible!_

Soun meneó la cabeza como si no le salieran las palabras. Solo cuando Kasumi le puso una mano en el brazo y el hombre la miró, pudo calmarse.

—Akane… ha muerto, Ranma-kun —reveló Soun por fin. Soltó un suspiro ahogado pero siguió hablando—. Murió hace un año… lo siento, muchacho.

Ranma parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Eh? —Solo eso escapó cuando pudo separar sus labios. Nodoka se arrastró hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ranma la miró y no entendió por qué de pronto su madre parecía tan triste—. No, eso no es posible…

Soun asintió con la cabeza.

—Se cayó de la cerca que rodea el canal cuando volvía del instituto con su hermana Nabiki —relató con pesar. Su voz gastada vacilaba, como si el hombre recibiera un golpe por cada palabra que formaba—. Akane no sabía nadar, nunca pudo aprender y… se ahogó.

. Nabiki pidió ayuda rápidamente pero no había nadie cerca que pudiera salvarla…

_Yo, yo debía salvarla_, pensó Ranma, anonadado. Comenzó a sentir una punzada, vibrante y honda en el pecho pero antes de que se hiciera totalmente patente, otra voz en su cabeza le habló aun con más fuerza.

_¡Te está mintiendo! Akane no está muerta, es una mentira._

—Pero… pero… —Balbuceó, confuso. Apartó las manos de su madre y se apoyó en la mesa para mirar a su tío—. ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué miente? Akane no puede estar muerta…

—Sí, lo está.

—¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡Es imposible!

Le dio un golpe a la mesa y su madre soltó un gritito por la sorpresa.

—Ranma, por favor… —Le rogó la mujer, pero él no la escuchó.

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está Akane?! ¡Dígamelo! —insistió poniéndose en pie. Soun permaneció callado y eso le hizo enfadar más todavía, se olvidó de su aspecto frágil y vencido y le agarró por las solapas del kimono para acercarle a él. Kasumi retrocedió asustada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se ha arrepentido de la promesa y ahora intenta librarse de mí? ¡No lo permitiré! —Le zarandeó con rudeza, totalmente descontrolado, pero Soun ni tan siquiera le miró—. ¡¿Dónde está mi prometida?!

—¡Ranma, basta! —Aulló su madre corriendo hacia él.

—¡No hasta que me diga dónde está!

Soun, impasible, ladeó la cabeza y movió sus ojos desvaídos hacia los del chico.

—¿De veras quieres saber dónde está?

—¡Sí, maldita sea!

—Está bien —respondió Soun—. Te llevaré con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

—Desesperación—

.

El trayecto en coche apenas duró unos quince minutos; fue tan breve que, en su ofuscación, Ranma no se dio cuenta de que aquel era el mismo coche que un día le recogió de la estación de tren de Nerima para conducirle hasta el que sería su destino.

Por supuesto tampoco notó las diferencias que habían aparecido en aquellos diez años. Desde que tomara asiento y el motor se puso en marcha, prácticamente no fue consciente de nada. Su mente había caído en un estado casi catatónico en el que le era imposible registrar nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No notaba la mirada de preocupación de su madre, sentada a su lado o el terrible silencio que se había instalado en el interior del vehículo. No percibió la ausencia de Kasumi que, aún muy alterada, había preferido quedarse en casa; o la irritación que su padre no se molestaba demasiado en ocultar a raíz de lo que había ocurrido.

Ranma no notaba nada porque las escasas fuerzas de su mente que le quedaban estaban, todas ellas, concentradas en rechazar con inquebrantable contundencia la terrible idea que todos los demás habían aceptado sin más.

_Idea no, mentira_.

Una y otra vez se repetía que era mentira, que por algún motivo que no podía adivinar su tío había intentado engañarle y todos le habían seguido el juego.

Miraba por la ventanilla sin ver nada en realidad, invocando el infantil rostro de Akane y repitiéndose que ella estaba bien, que estaba viva. Que le estaba esperando en algún lugar.

¡Estaba convencido de ello!

Pero… a pesar de ello el pecho le ardía y era incapaz de relajar sus manos o sus brazos que se habían convertido en bloques de piedra pesados y duros. Le costaba tragar, incluso parpadear y oía su furiosa respiración silbándole en los oídos como un zumbido infernal.

Por fin el coche se detuvo y Ranma casi saltó al exterior. Abrió bien los ojos y miró a todos lados, buscándola, pero la chica no estaba allí. Se volvió hacia su tío que, si era posible, parecía aún más bajito y endeble en aquel lugar. Se encorvaba profundamente como si cargara con un bloque de hormigón en su espalda y juntaba las manos a su espalda.

El hombre resopló y sin mediar palabra, echó a andar.

Ranma le vigiló con los puños ligeramente en alto, pero su madre apareció para tomarle del brazo y tiró de él con una expresión temible.

El chico se dejó arrastrar sin apartar los ojos de la espalda de su tío, no pudo mirar a nada más hasta que el hombre se detuvo y fue solo entonces que el joven parpadeó y se fijó en el lugar dónde estaban. Sintió un escalofrío y que las rodillas le temblaban.

Estaban en mitad de un cementerio.

Para Ranma fue como si hubiera aparecido de golpe en medio de todas esas tumbas de piedra. El repentino malestar que le sobrevino fue demoledor para él.

—Aquí está, Ranma-kun —indicó Soun. Su callosa mano señaló en una dirección pero, por supuesto, Akane no estaba allí. Solo un trozo de piedra con su nombre que apuntaba hacia el cielo.

Ranma se volvió y clavó la vista en los caracteres que dibujaban la palabra. Dejó de sentir el temblor de sus piernas y también las manos de su madre sosteniendo su brazo.

La piedra era de un tono grisáceo claro, los caracteres se veían claramente y las flores que reposaban en los diminutos jarrones frente a la piedra estaban abiertas, rebosantes de vida en medio de tanta muerte y ausencia. En el suelo no había ni rastro de arena o polvo, el orifico para el incienso resplandecía… de algún modo, y aunque era terrible, había una energía muy peculiar rodeando ese lugar. Algo agradable y que hizo que el malestar de Ranma aumentara.

—Kasumi viene cada pocos días a cuidar las tumbas —explicó Soun. También estaba allí grabado el nombre de la madre de las chicas, aunque Ranma no se había fijado—. Por eso está todo tan… limpio.

. Yo es que… me cuesta venir aquí.

—Oh, Soun… —Nodoka fue incapaz de separarse de su hijo, pero miró de soslayo a su amigo—. Sentimos tanto todo esto…

—No, no… Ranma-kun tenía derecho a verlo por sí mismo —replicó el hombre sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. Respiró hondo y sus ojos regresaron a la piedra, pero su rostro se crispó con dolor. El labio superior y el débil bigote temblaron—. Después de lo de mi esposa… yo no… nunca pensé que tendría que pasar por esto otra vez, ¿entendéis?

. Y mucho menos por… mi pequeña Akane…

La voz del hombre se rompió, como un cristal, y enmudeció. Retiró la mirada pero no fue suficiente para sofocar el llanto, de modo que se disculpó y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

Nodoka dio un respingo, quiso ir tras él para ayudarle pero Ranma seguía estático, sin moverse un milímetro y algo le decía que no debía dejarle solo. De modo que la mujer buscó a su marido con los ojos.

—¡Genma!

El hombre, abstraído como estaba en ese enfado sin sentido, se sorprendió por la mirada de su mujer. Esta le hizo un firme gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera a su amigo y aunque Saotome se resistió, al final resopló y siguió los pasos del otro.

—¿Hijo? —Nodoka deslizó su mano por el brazo de Ranma tratando de llamar su atención—. ¿Estás bien?

—Está… muerta, mamá —murmuró tras unos minutos de silencio. No se movió, ni apartó los ojos de la piedra—. Akane… está muerta.

—Lo siento, cielo.

Qué extraño… Ya no quedaba ni una sola duda sobre este hecho en la mente de Ranma y sin embargo, no sintió dolor. Apenas si sintió nada después de ver la tumba… tanto su cerebro como su cuerpo se vieron inundados por una intensa sensación de adormecimiento, como si nada de aquello fuera real. Solo una pesadilla de la que acabaría por despertar de un momento a otro. Solo…

_Pero… sí que es real_, se dijo.

_Akane está muerta,_ pensó mientras su madre le sacaba del cementerio. _Jamás volveré a verla… Es verdad. Ahí estaba su tumba._

Pero esas ideas resbalaban por su mente vacía sin causar dolor, así como sentía que sus piernas se movían sin que él se lo indicara. Era parecido a respirar; toda su vida había respirado sin que su cerebro diera la orden, ¿verdad? Dentro de ese entumecimiento que había secuestrado a su mente llegó a reflexionar sobre lo extraño que era.

Se montó en el coche y el viaje de vuelta al dojo se le hizo aún más corto.

Su madre le sacó del coche y mientras caminaban hacia el portón, le susurró al oído que debía disculparse con su tío por su actitud de horas antes.

Ranma ni siquiera recordaba qué era lo que había hecho horas antes, pero cuando los cuatro se detuvieron en la puerta hizo una reverencia frente a su tío y pidió perdón. El hombre, que parecía haberse repuesto un poco, meneó la cabeza sin cuidado.

—Está bien… ha sido una noticia muy desagradable para ti —Le dijo. Incluso le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó, Ranma notó todos y cada uno de sus dedos huesudos—. Se ha hecho tarde… Deberíais quedaros a pasar la noche.

—¡Oh, no! —Exclamó Nodoka, segundos antes de que su marido aceptara la invitación—. Por favor, no queremos molestar más. Además hemos venido sin avisar y…

—Insisto —dijo Soun—. Es un viaje muy largo para hacerlo dos veces el mismo día, debéis estar agotados…

—Pero Soun…

—En realidad… es agradable tener visitas después de tanto tiempo —El hombre sonrió haciendo de tripas corazón—. Por favor, cenad con nosotros y descansad antes de volver a casa.

Nodoka dudó un poco más, mirando de reojo a su marido pero acabó aceptando la invitación. De nuevo, Ranma sintió que su madre le cogía del brazo y le conducía al interior de la casa en silencio. El malestar regresó a él al cruzar el portón, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo el pasillo de columnas y el dojo. Solo de refilón, no se atrevió a mirarlos de frente.

Siguió caminando, atontado, imbuido en ese borroso estado de seminconsciencia que ya estaba agradeciendo.

.

.

Nodoka también hizo que su hijo se disculpara con Kasumi y la joven, más tranquila, aceptó sus disculpas con una sincera sonrisa. Después les preparó la cena y los cinco comieron en silencio.

No hubo charlas sobre lo que unos y otros habían hecho durante esos diez años de separación, nadie quiso ponerse al día o todos pensaron que no era correcto hacerlo. Era un reencuentro, y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Si Ranma no hubiese estado tan perdido en sí mismo y en esa sensación tan apabullante, se habría sentido incómodo en ese silencio de miradas perdidas y expresiones de lamento.

Genma fue el único que dio buena cuenta de toda la comida que Kasumi puso delante de sus narices; sus ademanes al sujetar los cuencos y los palillos destilaban furia contenida, pero quedó satisfecho al acabar. ¿Hacía cuanto que no disfrutaba de una buena comida casera? Y lo mejor fue que nadie le reprochó sus malos modales. Nodoka estaba tan preocupada por su hijo que no se molestó ni en lanzar una mirada de reprobación a su esposo.

Tras la cena, Kasumi les acompañó hasta el mismo dormitorio de invitados donde se instalaron en el pasado. Seguramente serían incluso los mismos futones de entonces. Nodoka los acomodó en el mismo lugar, imbuida en su propio silencio.

Nadie tenía nada qué decir, así que los Saotome se fueron a dormir con la esperanza de que la noche pasara rápido para poder volver a casa. Habría sido grosero, incluso ruin decirlo en voz alta pero en esa casa se respiraba un aire de pena y desconsuelo tan opresivo que todos querían marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

Nodoka se acurrucó en el viejo futon y frunció el ceño en la oscuridad. Solo entonces dedicó un instante a lamentarse por sus esperanzas rotas. La muerte de Akane era una desgracia por sí sola; una niña tan joven con toda la vida por delante… Pero, y aun sintiéndose egoísta no pudo evitar pensarlo, también era una desgracia lo que esa muerte significaba para Ranma. El chico estaba desolado, aún se estremecía al recordar la expresión de desconsuelo e indefensión que vio en el semblante de su hijo al enfrentarse a la tumba de su prometida.

Nodoka sabía que su hijo acabaría por superarlo en cuanto saliera del shock, pero aun así le rompía el alma.

Por eso, a partir del día siguiente, dedicaría todos sus esfuerzos a cuidar de su hijo para que superara aquel injusto golpe que le había dado la vida. Y lo lograría, estaba segura. Porque ahora que por fin había recuperado a Ranma, Nodoka estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para que el chico volviera a ser feliz.

.

.

Ranma no logró quedarse dormido.

No se dedicó a dar vueltas en su futon o a cambiar de postura en un intento por vencer al insomnio, simplemente se pasó horas tumbado bocarriba, con la mirada clavada en el techo de madera que se ocultaba tras la oscuridad del cuarto.

Supo cuando su madre cayó dormida pues notó el momento exacto en que su respiración se volvió pesada y armoniosa, pero sobre todo porque oyó el momento en que la katana se deslizaba desde sus brazos al suelo. Aunque, por supuesto, su padre fue el primero en caer dormido. Sus ronquidos descontrolados le acompañaron en su vigilia durante las horas que esta duró.

No se movió, ni bostezó, ni cambió de postura hasta que sintió un agudo pinchazo en la base de su espalda. Ranma hizo una mueca en la oscuridad y se incorporó.

Curiosamente, el adormecimiento que le atacó en el cementerio había ido remitiendo en las últimas horas y se sentía más despierto que nunca. El malestar que había sentido al volver al dojo se había convertido en una sensación rara que recorría su cuerpo y que era incapaz de ubicar exactamente. Era algo nervioso. Como cuando estas sediento o hambriento. Pero no lo notaba en la garganta o el estómago, estaba por todas partes… en su piel, en su cabeza, en sus ojos.

La oscuridad se le hizo insoportable y guiado por ese nerviosismo extraño salió del cuarto con sigilo, pero se encontró con la misma oscuridad en el pasillo. No sabía muy bien qué le estaba pasando o qué era lo que necesitaba, así que confundido buscó el baño. Le costó un poco, pues lo buscó a tientas antes de recordar que sabía perfectamente dónde estaba.

Utilizó el baño pero no le sirvió de nada.

La sensación nerviosa le hizo frotarse los brazos, incluso las piernas. No era un picor, pero no sabía cómo aliviarlo. Caminó, sin pensar en otra cosa, hasta que se topó con la pared donde remataba el pasillo. Dio la vuelta y entonces vio las puertas. Las tres puertas de las tres hijas de Soun, cada una de ellas con un vistoso letrero con un nombre grabado.

_Akane_

En un patito amarillo.

De niño había entrado en su habitación alguna vez, sobretodo buscándola para jugar pero apenas si recordaba el aspecto de ese lugar. Sin pensarlo demasiado agarró el pomo y lo sintió frío en el interior de su mano.

Abrió la puerta que chirrió un poco y se coló en ella como un ladrón, al cerrarla tras él chirrió más. Prendió la luz antes de preguntarse si la bombilla aún funcionaría y observó, anonadado, el aspecto del cuarto antes de que se le ocurriera que bien podría haberlo encontrado vacío y sin vida.

Pero no fue así.

El dormitorio de Akane parecía haber sido conservado exactamente igual que si la chica fuese a aparecer de un momento a otro para usarlo. Eso también le impresionó un poco, la verdad. Tanto así que fue incapaz de moverse durante unos segundos.

_¿Qué hago aquí?_ Se preguntó, confuso. _En su habitación… Ella no está aquí._

Solo que sí estaba. De algún modo. Puesto que parecía que todas sus cosas estaban allí, en el mismo lugar donde Akane las dejó antes de… Nada había sido retirado, ni siquiera sus peluches o los posters que tenía en la pared. Todo lo que Akane había amado, todo lo que había sido importante para ella a excepción de su familia estaba en ese cuarto.

Ranma, abrumado, tragó saliva y por fin avanzó un paso.

Lo primero que vio fue la cama, perfectamente hecha y con sus peluches colocados de mayor a menor; todos ellos representaban a un único animal.

—Le gustaban los cerdos —murmuró Ranma para sí y las comisuras de sus labios temblaron—. Le gustaban mucho, por lo que veo.

No tenía ni idea de eso, claro. Cuando eran niños nunca la oyó mencionar a ese animal.

Sobre la cama había una estantería con pequeños trofeos y medallas, todas de artes marciales a nombre de Akane.

—Siguió practicando —se dijo, admirando uno por uno. La mayoría eran de un increíble primer puesto—. Era bastante buena.

Junto a la cama había una percha donde estaba colgado su _gi_ de entrenamiento y apoyada al lado estaba…

—¡La espada de madera! —Se sorprendió el chico. Alargó la mano para cogerla y sus labios se estiraron un poco—. Para espantar a los pervertidos…

Volvió a dejarla en su lugar y se giró, repasando los posters de artistas marciales famosos que adornaban las paredes. Entonces se acercó al armario y, cada vez con menos pudor, abrió una de las puertas. Le recibió una fragancia floral muy agradable que flotaba entre las prendas de ropa de su prometida; tampoco se habían desecho de ellas.

Ranma vio pantalones, jerséis gordos de lana, faldas e incluso vestidos de distintos colores. También descubrió a un lado el que debía haber sido su uniforme del instituto; un vestido azul celeste bajo una camisa blanca. Los zapatos, desvaídos, descansaban en el suelo.

—Era bastante femenina —meditó Ranma rozando con la punta de sus dedos los vestidos—. No sé por qué me la imaginaba más como…

_¿Un poco marimacho?_ Probó su mente, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

_¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Akane no era ningún marimacho!_

Abandonó el armario y se precipitó sobre el escritorio.

Cada cosa que iba descubriendo le hacía sentir un poco mejor, como si así pudiera acercarse más a ella. Pero necesitaba saber más, no era bastante con esos pocos datos.

Los objetos sobre la mesa estaban perfectamente colocados y apenas había polvo sobre ellos; seguramente Kasumi limpiaba regularmente aquella habitación. Eran utensilios de papelería en su mayoría, puede que los que usaba para el instituto. Encontró sus libros y una libreta donde había anotados trabajos y fechas de exámenes. Ranma se quedó con la libreta en las manos, admirando la caligrafía.

—Escribía muy bien —decidió y sin que tuviera mucho sentido, añadió—; seguro que era muy buena estudiante.

Probablemente todas esas eran cosas que Kasumi, o incluso Soun, le habrían contado sin ningún problema de haberles preguntado pero Ranma sentía una ligera satisfacción por estar descubriéndolo todo por sí mismo, aunque era consciente de que las conclusiones a las que llegaba podían ser ciertas o no. Algunos de los objetos que encontró podían dar lugar a todo tipo de interpretaciones.

Por ejemplo, en un cajón del escritorio encontró más de media docena de libros de cocina y no estuvo seguro de qué pensar sobre eso.

_O era una excelente cocinera_, meditó frunciendo el ceño, _o era muy mala y necesitaba mucha ayuda_. El estado arrugado y en algunos casos, semi quemado de los ejemplares parecía indicar que la verdad iba más en la segunda dirección.

—La verdad es que de niña era muy nerviosa para hacer cualquier cosa —recordó él—. Si seguía así, sería un peligro en una cocina.

Dejó los libros y abrió un nuevo cajón. En él encontró una fotografía que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

—Akane… —susurró sobrecogido.

Era ella. Seguro.

No se trataba del retrato de la adorable niña que él había conocido sino el de una adolescente vestida con el gracioso uniforme azul del armario. Parada en la entrada del dojo, sostenía su maletín bajo una luz dorada de primera hora de la mañana. Y sonreía. Lucía una auténtica sonrisa de pura alegría.

Ranma retrocedió hasta sentarse en la cama sin apartar los ojos de la fotografía. Recorrió a la joven con los ojos miles de veces, fijándose en cada detalle. Su cabello se había oscurecido de manera natural pero aún soltaba destellos azulados, en la fotografía lo llevaba muy largo, recogido para apartarlo de su rostro por un bonito lazo amarillo. Su rostro se había perfilado, pero sus ojos eran igual de brillantes y su sonrisa era la misma; con la misma inocencia y dulzura.

—Seguía siendo tan bonita y encantadora como cuando la conocí…

Ranma sonrió observándola. Había esperado tanto para saber cómo sería y por fin, ahí estaba, ante sus ojos. Del bolsillo sacó el medallón y lo abrió para contemplar el rostro sonriente de la niña, comparándolo con el de la adolescente. Ambas eran preciosas… Luego observó su propio rostro infantil, ruborizado pero aun así innegablemente feliz. Y por un instante, uno solo, Ranma casi llegó a sentirse así a otra vez.

Pero ese sentimiento se cortó de golpe y algo pesado y frío le golpeó en el pecho.

_¿Por qué habría de estar feliz?_ Se preguntó, de repente. _¿Por una foto? ¿Solo una foto? ¡Eso es todo lo que me queda de ella! Sí, ya sé qué aspecto tenía pero… ¿Y todo lo demás que quería conocer? Jamás conoceré el tono de su voz, ni sabré qué pensaba o qué opinaba sobre nada. Ni siquiera podré saber si ella aún pensaba en mí o me había olvidado._

¿Cómo iba a descubrir esas cosas? ¡Ya nunca lo sabría!

Lo poco que había descubierto examinando ese cuarto como un intruso no era nada comparado con todo lo que habría querido conocer de ella.

Al mirar de nuevo las fotos de los niños sonrientes y después la de Akane sola sintió un pinchado de pena en lo más profundo, pero también de rabia.

—No es justo… — ¡No lo era! ¡Él tendría que estar con ella en esa fotografía!

Porque tendrían que haberse reencontrado.

Porque las cosas no tenían que ser así.

¿Para qué se había sacrificado durante todos esos años, entonces? ¿De qué había servido que se sometiera a todas las locuras de su padre? Había soportado todo solo porque pensaba que Akane le esperaba, porque creía que una vida feliz junto a ella sería la recompensa después de tanto dolor.

Pero no había recompensa para él. ¡No había nada, solo más dolor!

Sí… ahora sentía dolor. Sentía mucho dolor, uno tan fuerte que parecía querer partirle en dos en ese mismo instante y que le obligó a doblarse sobre la cama. Buscó la foto de la chica y la miró.

—Akane… ¿Por qué? —murmuró, hablándole como lo había hecho de niño—. Esto no tenía que ser así… ¡Teníamos que estar juntos! Para siempre.

_¿Siempre? ¿Qué significa eso ahora?_

Ranma sentía que ya no le quedaba nada, como si se lo hubiera jugado todo a una sola carta y de pronto hubiese descubierto que ni siquiera la tenía. Su vida… estaba echada a perder. No sabía qué haría, cómo superaría aquello… Durante años de soledad solo había tenido el recuerdo de Akane y la promesa que hicieron para sobrevivir, pero ahora se lo habían arrancado de cuajo.

De pronto, rodeado de sus cosas y su ausencia, se sintió más solo y miserable que nunca.

Apretó la cara contra el colchón y deseó chillar a todo pulmón, pero se contuvo apretando los dientes. Lo que no pudo contener fueron las lágrimas, salvajes y ardientes que salieron de sus ojos liberando el dolor que se había cocido en su interior desde que visitara el cementerio.

¡Qué estúpido al creer que no sentiría nada!

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Pero ninguna idea consoladora acudió a su mente. Ninguna.

_¡Akane! ¡Akane, vuelve! ¡Yo he vuelto cómo te prometí!_

La imagen de la niña y la de la adolescente se mezclaron en su mente. Le pareció verla a lo lejos, con su uniforme azul, caminando por una calle desierta y girar la cabeza hacia él.

Sonreía.

—No… —murmuró él, sintiendo un escalofrío. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los ojos queriendo borrar esa imagen—. No me dejes solo…

Un nudo en la garganta se tragó sus palabras, pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo sobre la colcha de aquella cama que tanto tiempo llevaba sin dar descanso a nadie.

.

.

.

.

.

—Nabiki—

.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh, tú! ¡Despierta!

Ranma no oyó la voz que le hablaba hasta que el golpe en la espalda no le despertó. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sin sentir realmente dolor, solo el zarandeo de su propio cuerpo y lo primero que vio frente así fue la fila de cerditos de peluche que le miraban directamente.

Ni siquiera supo dónde se encontraba.

—¡Eh, tú!

Ranma parpadeó y se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón. Se había quedado dormido sobre la cama de Akane y por lo agotado y desorientado que estaba no debió ser un sueño muy largo. Desvió los ojos a la ventana para asegurarse y verificó que aún era de noche.

Entonces giró la cabeza un poco más y se encontró con una persona que no conocía. De pie, junto a la cama y todavía con la pierna en alto como si se dispusiera a darle un nuevo golpe.

_¿Quién diablos es?_ Se peguntó su cerebro. El hecho de no haberla visto nunca fue la única razón por la que no se sintió avergonzado porque le hubiera encontrado allí durmiendo.

Se trataba de una joven que sería, más o menos, de su misma edad. De cabellos lacios, castaños y peinados de forma recta por encima de sus hombros. Tenía los ojos también castaños aunque más oscuros y afilados, su expresión le resultó astuta.

El chico guardó silencio y ella se inclinó un poco sobre él.

—Bueno… ¿se puede saber quién eres y qué haces durmiendo en la cama de mi hermana muerta?

_¿Hermana?_

Ranma se incorporó de golpe.

—Tú eres… la otra hermana de Akane —adivinó él, frotándose los ojos a toda velocidad. Así que sí era una Tendo; eso le puso un poco nervioso.

—Soy Nabiki —Se presentó la chica. Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó las manos en su cadera—. Y sí… Akane era mi hermana.

. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Yo soy Ranma Saotome —respondió—. Yo era…

—¿Ranma?... ¡Ah! Mi futuro cuñadito… Bueno, ex cuñadito ahora.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa y retrocedió para sentarse en la silla que había junto al escritorio. Desde allí le observó con atención, Ranma sintió sus ojos escrutadores como frías dagas recorrerle de arriba abajo; casi pudo ver cómo los engranajes de su cerebro se retorcían hasta formar una idea de él.

Le hizo sentir incómodo.

—Hoy he estado en casa de una amiga todo el día, así que me he perdido las presentaciones —habló la joven después—. Y hace años tampoco estaba aquí cuando viniste a conocer a Akane. Pero después de aquello se habló mucho de ti y de lo que pasaría cuando volvieras para casarte con mi hermanita y te hicieras cargo de este lugar —Se echó hacia atrás reclinándose en el respaldo y parloteó sin mostrar ninguna emoción en sus gestos o en su voz. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y soltó—; supongo que nada de eso pasará ya.

Le miró entonces como si esperara alguna respuesta por su parte pero Ranma se había quedado mudo. En todos esos años nunca había pensado ni una vez en la hermana ausente de Akane, por supuesto no se había molestado tampoco en imaginar cómo sería pero de haberlo hecho jamás se habría acercado a la verdad.

Aquella chica no guardaba ningún parecido con ninguna de sus hermanas. No solo no apreciaba en ella ni un atisbo de la dulzura de las otras dos, sino que físicamente también era distinta. Tan alta y desgarbada, llevaba un diminuto pijama que dejaba mucho cuerpo al aire. Pero lo que más inquietó a Ranma fue que no percibió en ella esa aura de tristeza que sí había notado en el resto de los Tendo. Su voz ni siquiera había flaqueado al mencionar a Akane.

_A veces me da miedo…_

Ranma recordó de pronto lo que su prometida le había dicho de ella años atrás.

—¿Vas a contarme qué haces en este cuarto o no?

El chico dio un respingo, repentinamente desconfiado prefirió guardar silencio pero esa chica no parecía dispuesta a darse por vencida.

—Venga, ex cuñadito… si no quieres que se lo cuente a todo el mundo, dame un motivo que me convenza.

—¿Qué? ¡No serás capaz de delatarme!

—Seguro que te has colado aquí dentro para revisar la ropa íntima de mi hermanita, ¿verdad? —replicó Nabiki, torciendo el rostro hacia él—. Eres un pervertido.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás haría eso!

—¿Y qué haces aquí como un pervertido?

—¡No soy un pervertido! —Ranma se puso en pie a causa de la indignación, apretando los puños a su costado. Había algo en el rostro de esa chica que despertaba su furia—. Yo solo quería… saber más cosas sobre Akane.

Eso pareció descolocar a la chica pues se echó hacia delante con una mueca de incredulidad. Seguramente esperaba algo más jugoso, pero igualmente Ranma se sonrojó al admitirlo. Nabiki soltó un silbido y recuperó su postura de seguridad cuando al fin se convenció de que el chico iba enserio.

—¿Y qué quieres saber? —Le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues… bueno, cosas sobre ella. Cómo era, qué cosas le gustaban, cómo le iba en el instituto… —Ranma habló despacio, arrastraba cada sílaba con dificultad pues algo le inquietaba de esa chica—. Lo normal.

Ella asintió como si le pareciera algo lógico y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

—¿Cómo era Akane? Pues… —Se pasó una lengua por los labios y entornó los ojos, pensativa. ¿Acaso le respondería de verdad?—. Veamos… Akane era una chica violenta y muy torpe. Tenía un temperamento horrible, se enfadaba por cualquier cosa y a menudo lloraba. Además, era orgullosa y testaruda.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

—Pues yo no la recuerdo así.

—Ya. Pero tú solo pasaste con ella unos pocos días…

—Era una niña dulce y muy divertida.

Nabiki sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Estás diciendo que tú la conocías mejor que su propia hermana?

Evidentemente no, pero aquel retrato tan negativo que le estaba haciendo de su prometida le parecía totalmente irreal. Si bien Akane no era la niña más delicada del mundo, Ranma no podía creer que se hubiera convertido en la jovencita que Nabiki le estaba describiendo.

—Y sobre las cosas que le gustaban… pues pelearse. ¡Pelearse le encantaba! Cada día se peleaba con todos los chicos del instituto cuando estos intentaban acercársele…

—¿Por qué haría algo así?

—¡Porque Akane odiaba a todos los hombres!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Seguramente también te habría odiado a ti —apuntó Nabiki—. Continuamente retaba a otras chicas a cualquier cosa que se le ocurría; patinaje sobre hielo, gimnasia rítmica, animadoras… En el instituto todo el mundo le tenía miedo.

El chico se quedó estupefacto por lo que oía.

—No… eso no es…

—Y era tan torpe que era incapaz de hacer correctamente cualquier tarea de la casa —continuó ella—. ¡Especialmente cocinar! ¡Era un desastre andante! No podía ni hervir un poco de agua sin provocar un incendio —Le miró fingiendo pena y añadió—. No habría sido una buena esposa, ex cuñadito.

Ranma apretó la mandíbula. No se creyó ni una de las cosas que Nabiki dijo sobre Akane. ¡Era imposible que Akane hubiese cambiado tanto! Además esa chica no le gustaba nada, esa forma de hablar tan despegada y con ese tono de guasa de su propia hermana fallecida le dio muy mala espina.

De hecho, no quería pasar un minuto más en su presencia. Podía ver la burla que brillaba en sus ojos al mirarle y como se relamía cada vez que le llamaba "ex cuñadito".

—Me voy —anunció Ranma.

—Oh, ¿y eso? —Nabiki también se levantó—. Por una módica suma de dinero puedo contarte muchas más historias sobre mi hermanita. ¿Quieres saber cuántos novios tuvo?

Ranma se detuvo de golpe cuando casi había llegado a la puerta. Se volvió, de nuevo con el rostro encendido.

—¿Novios? —repitió, agobiado. _¿Novios… o sea más de uno?_ Intentó calmarse porque no quería que esa chica le viera preocupado—. Antes has dicho que Akane odiaba a todos los hombres.

—¿Eso he dicho? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno… puede que fuera solo una broma.

¿El que era una broma? ¿Lo de los novios o lo de que odiaba a los hombres? Ranma quería saberlo, _necesitaba saberlo_, pero se dio cuenta por el modo en que Nabiki le miraba que estaba disfrutando con su malestar y que de hecho, esperaba que él le preguntara. ¡Solo estaba jugando con él!

No pensaba consentirlo.

—Me da igual —mintió él.

—¿Seguro? ¿Qué tal 500 yens por la información?

Nabiki extendió la mano, como si en verdad esperara que él fuera a darle ese dinero. De pronto Ranma se sintió asqueado, como enfermo. Solo quería alejarse de esa chica y estar solo.

—Si no te interesa… puedo ofrecerte más fotos de mi hermanita como la que te has guardado en el bolsillo —contratacó Nabiki. Ranma se tensó de golpe; antes de quedarse dormido recordaba haberse guardado la foto de la Akane adolescente en su bolsillo pero… ¿cómo lo había sabido?—. Por 1000 yens puedo conseguirte alguna en bikini.

—¡¿Qué hay mal contigo?! —estalló Ranma. La miró muy serio y dio un paso hacia ella, aunque Nabiki retrocedió no se amedrentó, apenas si cambió su expresión—. Estás hablando de tu hermana que ha muerto. Deberías tener un poco más de respeto.

. Y si eso te da igual a mí no. No dejaré que sigas hablando así de mi prometida.

Nabiki sostuvo su mirada hasta que finalmente sus ojos rodaron al suelo. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Es verdad, lo siento mucho —contestó en un tono sorpresivamente avergonzado. Bajó aún más la cabeza e incluso se llevó el puño a los labios—. No he debido hablar así de ella. Yo la quería mucho.

Parecía sincera y Ranma intentó calmarse. No conocía de nada a esa chica y no sabía cómo expresaba ella sus sentimientos; quizás estaba tan dolida como el resto de su familia y como él, pero no sabía cómo mostrarlo y actuaba como si nada para huir de la tristeza.

A pesar de ello, calló y esperó unos segundos antes de salir de la habitación. Pero Nabiki alzó el rostro, le dedicó una triste sonrisa y le dijo.

—En verdad es una pena que no pudierais casaros, Ranma. Por lo que me han contado de ti… creo que Akane y tú habríais tenido mucho en común.

¿Lo que le habían contado de él?

Ranma se preguntó si Akane le habría hablado de él a su hermana durante esos años. Si Akane le recordaba o pensaba en él, era una de las dudas que más le pesaban por dentro y se le ocurrió que, quizás, esa chica tenía la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

—Ahm, Nabiki… —Fue consciente de que sus mejillas se encendieron y de que titubeó un poco. Sintió un repentino ataque de vergüenza que le hizo bajar la cabeza para clavar los ojos en el suelo antes de hablar—. Ella… Akane, quiero decir… eh… ¿hablaba de mí?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Sabes si… se acordaba de mí o… si me mencionó alguna vez?

Nabiki guardó silencio, obligándole a levantar la vista. La chica le sonreía con un gesto amable y el corazón de Ranma se aceleró anticipando la respuesta. Le diría lo que tanto deseaba oír y eso tal vez apaciguaría un poco el dolor que sentía en su interior.

—¿Sabes qué, Ranma?

—¿Sí?

Nabiki se levantó y se plantó frente a él. Unió sus manos tras su espalda y respondió.

—La verdad es que jamás la oí pronunciar tu nombre ni una sola vez.

Le dedicó una nueva sonrisa y se marchó de la habitación.

Ranma se quedó estático, sin aire en los pulmones y totalmente lívido. Sintió un dolor tan atroz abriéndose paso a través de su pecho que no pudo pensar ni sentir otra cosa. Fue como estar en lo más alto de un abismo y estar paralizado por el miedo a caer y desaparecer para siempre.

Quiso decirse que era mentira. Pero… ¿cuántas veces se había dicho que todo era mentira desde que llegó al dojo? Se sintió cansado, muy agotado, sin fuerzas para seguir luchando contra todo lo que le había pasado. Era demasiado para él y ya no le quedaba nada a lo que aferrarse.

Apretó los parpados y salió de la habitación. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era salir de ese dojo y no regresar nunca más.

.

..

…

**Que nadie me mate, la historia aún no ha terminado.**

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**Bueno, me da miedo preguntar pero… ¿qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? Aún falta el último capítulo de esta parte y alguna sorpresilla más, pero supongo que la más importante ya se ha revelado.**

**En fin… no sé si alguien se lo esperaba, por vuestras reviews me da la sensación de que no. Pero, a fin de cuentas, la historia está catalogada como drama y si os fijáis en el título… ¡Pero no desesperarse! Recordar que aún falta la tercera parte *_***

**Como siempre, quiero dar mil gracias a todos los que leísteis el capítulo anterior, me apoyasteis con esta nueva historia y me dejasteis una bonita review ^^**

**BTaisho: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar una vez más! ^^ Bueno, pues ya se sabe lo que pasó en el dojo. En el capítulo anterior sé que pareció que todos los Tendo se hubiesen desvanecido, pero esa no era la realidad… Me temo que he hecho a Ranma sufrir un poco más ¡Lo siento! En cualquier caso, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia que aún no ha acabado. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Besotes!

**Nikita Shinoda: **¡Alguien sí había! Sí, lo sé, Ranma no está teniendo mucha suerte en esta historia Es una historia dramática y me temo que Ranma aún tiene que soportar mucho más, pero es un chico fuerte y todo un artista marcial, así que lo superará. ¿Me he pasado poniendo demasiado horrible a Genma? Por aquí ya hay mucha gente a la que le gustaría darle su merecido. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review! Espero seguir leyéndote en esta historia ^^

**Hatsuhana: **¿Quinceañera enamorada? ¡No sé si es tan exagerado, jajaja! Pues, mucho me temo, que Ranma no llegó ni a enterarse de lo del doctor (que tampoco sé si en este AU Akane llegó a enamorarse de él o no). ¡Ya, al menos se libró de la maldición! En realidad lo hice porque… En el manga es como si el mayor problema de Ranma fuera la maldición, pero en esta vida no la tiene… ¿Realmente eso influye en su felicidad tanto como él piensa? A veces nos pasan cosas que creemos que son terribles y no sabemos de qué cosa más terrible nos puede haber salvado. ¡Gracias por tu review, sí, espero verte en este capítulo! ¡Besotes!

**Ranma84: **¡Gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Besos!

**Arialice: **Ja, ja, ja… Realmente no me expresé bien T.T todo el mundo pensó que el dojo estaría vacío. Finalmente no hubo tal reencuentro, pero me temo que el corazón de nuestro Ranma se ha roto igual. ¡Espero que el nuevo capítulo no te haya entristecido mucho y te vea en el siguiente! ¡Besos!

**Saotomedgo: **¡Pues gracias por ese tiempo! ^^ Llevas razón, en esta historia al pobre Ranma le tocará sufrir ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Andre Palomo: **Jajaja, Igual he puesto a Ranma demasiado… ¿romanticón? O.O ¡Es que los capítulos hay que acabarlos en todo lo alto para que la gente se quede enganchada! Jajaja. Acertaste con que Ranma iba a sufrir, pero hay que darle una oportunidad y seguir leyendo para ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Kariiiim: **Espero que haya sido lo bastante rápido, jaja. Me pregunto si entre todas las teorías que cruzaron por tu mente lo que ha pasado era una de ellas. En unos días actualizaré con el último capítulo de esta parte, espero volver a leerte pronto. ¡Besotes!

**Giannaluz: **¡Pues aquí está la actualización! Espero te haya gustado. ¡No desesperéis, la historia aún no ha terminado!

**Marce Doblas: **¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te gustara ^^ Finalmente no fueron 15 días, espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado y gracias por tu review. ¡Nos vemos!

**Llek BM:** ¡Hola! Aquí está ya la nueva actualización. Finalmente sí ocurrió algo malo, pero aún queda mucha historia por delante ^^ ¡Así que seguid leyendo! ¡Besotes!

**Felicius: **¡Hola! Bueno, los Tendo no desaparecieron… Tenías tu razón, el sufrimiento solo hacía que empezar en el capítulo anterior y es en este cuando Ranma se ha llevado el peor golpe ¡Lo sé, Genma es un malvado! Recibirá su merecido como todos los malvados… ¿? A mí me pasa como a ti con los finales, nunca me han llamado la atención los finales tristes (hay gente a la que sí), porque la realidad ya es suficientemente dura. ¡No te pongas triste y sigue leyendo! Aún queda mucha historia y, como te digo, los finales tristes no son lo mío. ¡Besotes!

**Livamesauribe: **Es una buena pregunta… supongo que no le interesaba ensuciar el suelo de su casa con la sangre de ese maldito . Me da la sensación de que di demasiadas pistas de que la cosa iba a ponerse muy fea, pues todos habéis anticipado que Ranma aún lo iba a pasar peor. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Besotes!

**Bonchi: **¡Hola! Pues me hace mucha ilusión que te esté gustando la historia, al menos hasta ahora… O.O Siento que no haya habido el reencuentro que esperabas, aunque que Soun la hubiese comprometido con otro también habría sido bastante creíble. Espero saber qué te pareció el nuevo capítulo. ¡Besotes y hasta pronto!

**Kaysachan:** ¡Hola Kaysachan! ¡Muchas gracias por escribirme! Me alegro te guste el nuevo Ranma, intentaba mantener su personalidad pero está claro que nuestra forma de ser viene determinada en gran medida por todo aquello que vivimos y experimentamos que es justamente lo que yo he cambiado en la historia. Sobre todo me alegro que a todos os esté gustando y os parezca creíble y no una cosa rara, jajaja. Por desgracia nunca sabremos si hubo diferencias en la forma de ser Akane… aunque yo me imagino que sí. Supongo que si ella también guardó con cariño el recuerdo de su prometido, ese odio hacia los hombres que tenía en el manga igual no era tan fuerte, ¿no? Jajaja. Me hace cantidad de ilusión lo que me dices y que todos los personajes sigan siendo reconocibles dentro de que sí tuve que cambiar algunas cosillas de sus personalidades. Espero que este capítulo, dentro de lo que es, te haya gustado. ¡Y nos vemos en el próximo!

**Bueno, en verdad espero no haberos deprimido demasiado, sois libres de mandarme todo tipo de críticas y opiniones pero… ¡Qué nadie se vaya! La historia aún no ha terminado. Queda el último capítulo de esta parte y toda la PARTE TRES.**

**¡Besotes para todas y todos!**

—**EroLady—**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo historias absurdas con ellos y las comparto para alegrar los días tristes a quien se atreva a leer ^^

.

.

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis con ello!

.

**Relato 6****: 02/12—16/12**

…

**..**

**.**

**Vivir sin ti**

**.**

Segunda Parte: con 16 años.

**3.**

—Heredero—

.

Cuando Ranma despertó a la mañana siguiente… estaba destrozado.

Fueron unas pocas horas de sueño agitado y convulso, probablemente repleto de pesadillas angustiosas que por suerte, no llegó a recordar. Lo único que sabía era que, al abrir los ojos lo hizo con el rostro de Akane de nuevo flotando en su mente. Era la Akane niña; la que él conoció y aunque no podía acordarse bien tuvo la ligera sospecha de que había revivido la conversación que tuvieron de pequeños aquel día, ocultos en el pasillo de columnas de madera que conducía al dojo. Cuando Akane mencionó por primera y única vez a su hermana Nabiki.

Recordó esa expresión de inquietud agarrotando el dulce rostro de su amiga y también el modo en que le agarró de la camiseta con su manita temblorosa.

Ranma se incorporó en el suelo de la habitación de invitados. Todo estaba en silencio por lo que dedujo que estaba solo. Se rascó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos y quiso arañar algo más al recuerdo de ese sueño pero fue inútil; cuanto más intentaba aferrarse a él, más deprisa se desvanecía de su consciencia.

_Puede que no signifique nada, _pensó para sí.

La noche anterior había tenido la desgracia de conocer a Nabiki y hablar con ella, ciertamente no le habría importado dejar Nerima sin toparse con ella ni una sola vez. Al recordar el encuentro, volvió a sentir el dolor que las palabras de esa chica le habían provocado horas atrás; en realidad, no era tan extraño haber soñado con aquella conversación.

Y sin embargo…

_Es como si Akane tratara de prevenirme_ se dijo, adormilado. _Un poco tarde, la verdad_. Sacudió la cabeza estirando los brazos y se dijo que debía dejar de pensar en su prometida como si siguiera viva, por más que le costara.

Pronto se marcharían de ese lugar y tendría que seguir adelante con su vida.

Miró a su alrededor soltando un resoplido y comprobó que sus padres ya habían recogido sus futones. Quizás pretendían marcharse tras el desayuno y eso le alivió. No había sacado nada bueno de esa vista al dojo, salvo quizás…

—Mmm… —Ranma apartó su almohada y encontró la fotografía de Akane que había cogido de su cuarto. A la débil luz que entraba por la ventana observó una vez más sus rasgos de adolescente, deteniéndose en esa bonita sonrisa.

No quería creer en nada de lo que Nabiki le había dicho, y quizás no debía hacerlo.

Era evidente que esa chica había intentado hacerle daño premeditadamente. Se había mostrado fría y casi cínica al hablar de su hermana, como si no le importara en absoluto su muerte. ¿Por qué debía creerla? Y pensó, además, que aunque todo lo que le dijo sobre Akane fuera cierto… ¿qué le importaba a él?

No cambiaba lo que Ranma había sentido durante esos diez años, ni lo que había significado ese compromiso para él. El único hecho verdadero era que el recuerdo de Akane le había ayudado a sobrevivir y que, al final, él había amado a la Akane de su mente. Quizás no tenía nada que ver con la Akane real o sí; pero si aceptaba que eran chicas distintas, Ranma podía conservar y proteger su recuerdo de modo que las hirientes palabras de Nabiki no le afectasen.

_Por suerte, no tendré que volver a verla_ se dijo tranquilo, por ese lado.

Tras vestirse y regresar del baño, guardó su futon en el armario junto a los de sus padres y se escondió la fotografía entre la ropa. Justo cuando iba a dejar la habitación se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo.

_¡El medallón!_ Recordó de golpe.

Se palpó los bolsillos de la ropa pero no estaba. Rebuscó por el suelo del cuarto pero tampoco lo halló. _¡Oh, no, no!_ Volvió a sacar el futon del armario y lo revisó. Hizo lo mismo con los de sus padres, aunque no tenía mucho sentido.

Tampoco estaba ahí.

—¿Dónde está? —se preguntó, nervioso—. Anoche lo tenía…

_¡La habitación de Akane! ¡Por supuesto!_ Debió caérsele allí al salir de madrugada. Con la ofuscación que tenía por su encuentro con Nabiki ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no lo llevaba encima.

Tenía que encontrarlo antes de que sus padres le dijeran que se iban.

Abrió la puerta para salir, raudo, al pasillo justo cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban. Por alguna razón se detuvo, con el corazón dándole botes y se ocultó de nuevo en la habitación. Escuchó dos pares de pies avanzando hacia él y después vio las figuras a través de la puerta corredera pasar de largo. Movido por la curiosidad, abrió una pequeña rendija y echó un vistazo para saber de quién se trataba.

Lo que vio le dejó aún más confundido.

Eran su padre y Nabiki, que se habían detenido justo antes de llegar a las escaleras y hablaban en voz baja con las cabezas muy juntas. Ranma se concentró para oír algo pero solo captó murmullos confusos; sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que su padre parecía de mucho mejor humor que el día anterior y eso no le gustó. Su padre y esa chica eran las personas que menos confianza le habían dado en toda su vida y no le dio buenas sensaciones verles juntos sin saber de qué estarían hablando.

La conversación apenas duró unos pocos minutos más. Ambos asintieron y, como liberándose de esa atmósfera tan misteriosa, su padre palmeó el brazo de la chica justo antes de que ambos empezaran a bajar.

Ranma no salió del cuarto hasta que dejó de oír sus pasos.

_¿Qué habrá sido eso?_ Se siguió preguntando con cierta inquietud.

Bien, fuera lo que fuera, ya pensaría en ello más tarde si es que era necesario. Ahora debía concentrarse en encontrar como fuera el medallón.

.

.

Ranma oyó la voz de Kasumi anunciando que el desayuno estaba listo justo cuando salía de la última habitación de la segunda planta, una en la que nunca había estado pero que, en su desesperación, también había registrado.

El medallón no estaba en el cuarto de Akane.

Ranma rehízo todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hiciera allí dentro la noche anterior antes de quedarse dormido, pero no lo halló. Tampoco después de registrar el cuarto a conciencia y el pasillo, el baño y finalmente todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa. Pero no lo encontró. Fue como si el medallón se hubiese desvanecido y con él su vieja fotografía de Akane.

Eso era lo que más le dolía de haberlo perdido.

Aunque tenía la foto de ella de adolescente, seguía guardando un especial cariño a la vieja imagen de su infancia. Al fin y al cabo, él solo había conocido a Akane de niña y era ahí donde residían todos sus verdaderos recuerdos. Durante años había hecho lo imposible por conservar esa fotografía durante los largos viajes con su padre, cuando pasaban días a la intemperie, indefensos a las inclemencias del tiempo y había logrado protegerla de todo eso… para acabar perdiéndola dentro de una casa.

_No debí cortarla,_ se lamentaba Ranma, mientras caminaba apesadumbrado rumbo al comedor. De ese modo aún la tendría consigo.

_Si hubiese sabido todo lo que iba a pasar… _

_En fin_ se dijo, tratando de rehacerse. Se detuvo ante las puertas y ya antes de abrirlas le llegó el delicioso olor de la comida recién hecha, pero se descubrió sin apenas apetito. Normalmente siempre tenía hambre, pero desde que llegó a ese lugar no había hecho sino recibir malas noticias; puede que los disgustos hubiesen acabado con su saludable apetito.

Ranma tenía tantas ganas de marcharse de allí que casi se culpó por ello. Arrastraba la desagradable sensación de que se iría del dojo con mucho menos de lo que tenía al llegar, y no solo por la pérdida del medallón.

Al otro lado de las puertas se encontró con que todos los demás estaban ya sentados en torno a la mesa, degustando en silencio los platillos de Kasumi. Incluso Nabiki había decidido unirse al desayuno, cosa que no le gustó.

Respiró hondo y fue a sentarse al lado de su madre, pero antes de hacerlo tuvo un mal presentimiento. El silencio era tan tenso que pesaba y cuando intentó cruzar una mirada con su madre le pareció que está la esquivaba.

Se dejó caer a su lado, alerta y tomó los palillos. Después de unos minutos en los que a Ranma le costó tragar unos simples granos de arroz, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de su tío Soun estaban fijos en él.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el chico sin poder resistir más semejante escrutinio.

Kasumi y su madre removían sus cuencos sin alzar sus pupilas, mientras que Genma tragaba con la misma facilidad de siempre, a pesar de que su semblante era pétreo.

—Ranma-kun —dijo su tío, por fin. Soltó su propio cuenco y apoyó las manos en la mesa—. Solo quería decirte que… me ha alegrado volver a verte y que lamento mucho que todos nuestros planes para este dojo se hayan echado a perder.

Ranma le observó y pudo leer sin problemas la pena que expresaban esas palabras. Era evidente que desde la muerte de su hija, Soun había caído en un estado de inmovilidad a causa de la tristeza tal que le había sido imposible seguir encargándose del dojo y las clases. Los alumnos se fueron, el buen nombre del dojo empezó a perderse y eso, a su vez, había repercutido en la salud del hombre.

El joven se sintió mal por él y deseó haber llegado antes para echarle una mano, _antes_ de que todo se derrumbara.

—Aún podría levantar este lugar, tío —Se vio obligado a decirle. Pero Soun sacudió la cabeza sin dudarlo un momento—. No todo está perdido. Solo sería necesario reformarlo un poco, atraer nuevos alumnos… ¡Sé que usted podría volver a hacerlo!

Soun le dedicó una sonrisa vacía, casi de guasa.

—Es demasiado tarde, Ranma-kun. Yo ya no tengo fuerzas para hacer algo así. Este dojo está al borde de la ruina; ha perdido su prestigio y soporta cuantiosas deudas —Le explicó sin vergüenza alguna en su voz—. Yo solo soy un viejo quejica. Este lugar necesita un heredero joven, capaz y con agallas. Esa sería la única forma en que podría salvarse de acabar cerrando sus puertas definitivamente.

—¡Pero…! —Ranma pensó en ello y con cierta aprensión, opinó—. ¿Y por qué no busca a alguien que le ayude? ¿Un… socio?

—¡Nada de socios! Esto debe quedar dentro de la familia, Ranma-kun.

_Sí, así tendría que haber sido_, pensó el joven con amargura.

—Lo siento mucho, tío —dijo Ranma—. Me habría gustado ser su heredero.

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio y el chico retomó su comida creyendo que la conversación había terminado. Ranma bajó los ojos hasta su cuenco y no se fijó en el modo en que su padre y Soun cruzaban miradas o la expresión dudosa de su madre que apretaba la katana contra su regazo en un gesto de contención.

—Ranma-kun… ¿Tú aún querrías ser el heredero del dojo?

—¿Eh? —Terminó de tragar un trozo de pescado y parpadeó—. Bueno, yo he dedicado mi vida a entrenar para estar a la altura de dicho papel, pero… —Su voz se atragantó volviéndose dura—; ahora eso es imposible.

—Bueno… quizás no.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Todavía hay un modo de que formes parte de esta familia y seas el heredero.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Si Akane ya no…

—Pero aún tengo dos hijas —anunció Soun. Al instante, el viejo hombre se irguió sobre el cojín sacando pecho—. Y si accedieras a casarte con alguna de ellas, podrías cumplir tu destino, Ranma-kun —Kasumi le puso una mano en el brazo a su padre y le hizo un gesto, ligeramente sonrojada—. ¡Ah! ¡Sí, claro! Kasumi ya está en relaciones con un joven doctor del vecindario.

. Pero, Nabiki podría ser tu prometida.

—¡¿Qué?! —El chico desvió la mirada hacia la mencionada y esta le sonrió al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Ranma sintió un escalofrío terrible que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y un vértigo en el estómago como si hubiera caído desde un precipicio.

Negó con la cabeza y apoyó las manos en el suelo como si pretendiera arrastrarse para huir, pero su madre le tomó del brazo y le obligó a mirarla.

—Ranma, cielo, no tienes que aceptar si no quieres, ¿me oyes? —Le dijo, muy seria—. Es tu decisión.

—¡Nodoka! —gruñó Genma, estampando un puño en la mesa—. ¡Silencio! Ranma sabe que es su obligación responsabilizarse con la promesa que hizo hace diez años.

—El compromiso era con Akane-chan —recalcó Nodoka sacando su mal genio para enfrentar a su marido—. Ranma aún está muy afectado por su muerte, ¿cómo podéis pedirle que cambie de prometida como si nada?

—¡Esto no te incumbe, maldita sea! —replicó Genma, pero su esposa le miró con fuego en los ojos y desenvainó su katana al momento.

—Escúchame, grandísimo animal, si crees que voy a dejar que tomes una sola decisión más sobre la vida de nuestro hijo estás muy equivocado…

—¡Yo soy su padre!

—¡Y yo soy madre!

—¡BASTA! —Ranma alzó los brazos y miró, severo, a uno y a otro, dirigiéndose en primer lugar a su padre—. ¡No te metas en esto, viejo! Sé perfectamente que lo único que buscas es un techo y comida gratis aquí en el dojo, pero ya te dije una vez que no consentiría que te aprovecharas de esta gente —Genma gruñó, ofendido pero no dijo más.

—Ranma-kun… —Soun le llamó desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Sé que no es una petición justa y que no es tampoco el mejor momento pero, para mí significaría mucho que tú quedaras aquí. Eres el único que puede salvar mi querido dojo de su destrucción.

Aunque desconfiara de las malévolas y egoístas intenciones de su padre, Ranma sabía que su tío era sincero. El dojo era, después de su familia, lo que más le había importado en su vida y estaba a punto de ver cómo se perdía para siempre. Su hogar y su legado. Se preguntó a dónde irían los Tendo si tenían que desprenderse de esa casa al no poder mantenerla.

Era una situación horrible, incluso a él le apenaba ver ese lugar abandonado. Y realmente quería ayudar a su tío; sabía que si aceptaba la oferta podría hacer un buen trabajo como heredero y darle unos años tranquilos y felices a su querido tío. Eso también ayudaría a Kasumi, que siempre fue tan buena con él. Incluso había una parte de él que seguía queriendo complacer las viejas expectativas de su madre; verle convertido en un hombre de provecho, con un hogar y un trabajo respetables. Ser el encargado del gimnasio también había sido su sueño durante años; sin Akane parecía que todo hubiese perdido el sentido, pero aquello aún podía hacerlo.

Sí, había muchas razones para dar gusto a su tío. Sin embargo…

_Nabiki_ pensó, con gran pesar.

¡No podía casarse con ella!

No solo le parecía una traición al recuerdo de Akane, sino que esa chica le ponía los pelos de punta. Su instinto de artista marcial le decía que debía estar alerta con ella y no bajar la guardia jamás. Había algo oscuro en su mirada, casi perverso y esa actitud tan indiferente que mostraba en semejante situación… Sabía que jamás se fiaría de ella.

¡¿Cómo podría unir su vida a alguien así?!

_Bueno, ¿no pensaste ayer que tu vida estaba acabada?_ le recordó una voz en su mente. _¿Qué ya no te quedaba nada sin Akane? Entonces, no importa lo que hagas…_

_Pero aun así…_ prefería mil veces irse solo a las profundidades del lugar más lejano y recóndito a entrenar en soledad para el resto de su vida que acabar casado con…

—Es una auténtica pena, ex cuñadito… —comentó Nabiki, entonces. No había vuelto a oírla desde la noche anterior pero su voz le produjo pinchazos en la nuca—. Akane se pondría muy triste si te viera ahora mismo.

Esas palabras fueron como una bofetada para el chico.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Akane amaba las artes marciales por encima de todo y jamás habría permitido que el dojo se cerrara —respondió al instante—. ¿Verdad, papá?

—Por supuesto… mi pequeña lo adoraba.

—Se habría sentido realmente defraudada al saber que su propio prometido es el responsable de que el dojo que tanto amó desaparezca —continuó Nabiki—. Y ya no hablemos de que su familia acabe, tal vez, viviendo en la calle.

Ranma vaciló, pero su madre se volvió hacia Nabiki con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No podemos saber lo que Akane-chan querría… —recordó la mujer—. Y no es justo cargar a mi hijo con semejante responsabilidad.

—Pero está en su mano que eso no suceda, ¿verdad?

_¿En mi mano?_ Se preguntó él.

No podía fiarse de esa chica, pero podía ser que hubiera algo de verdad en sus palabras. Sabía que Akane amaba las artes marciales, eso no era ninguna mentira. Recordaba lo feliz que era de niña al entrenar y había visto sus trofeos; casi seguro que ella no habría querido que el dojo se cerrara. Y sí, él podía salvarlo de ese nefasto destino.

_Tal vez… sería como cumplir la última voluntad de Akane_ meditó Ranma. _Su último deseo…_

Al fin y al cabo, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer por ella. Solo le quedaba proteger aquello que la chica tanto amó, salvarlo para que perdurara y no se desvaneciera, aunque tuviese que pagar un alto precio a cambio.

Quizás ser el heredero del dojo Tendo era realmente su destino y no valía la pena luchar contra eso.

—Está bien —aceptó el chico. Respiró hondo y apretó con la mano el lugar donde había ocultado la fotografía de Akane. Pensó en ella y añadió—. Seré su heredero, tío Soun.

. Me encargaré de proteger y salvar este dojo por ella… por Akane.

La expresión chulesca de Nabiki se crispó al oírle, pero disimuló; en cualquier caso nadie se fijó en ella pues Soun se echó a llorar de forma escandalosa e histérica y Genma acudió a su lado entre chillidos de júbilo para consolarle con brusquedad.

Kasumi y Nodoka se miraron con pequeñas sonrisas y una emoción muy distinta en su mirada. Pero Ranma tampoco se fijó.

Mantuvo su mano sobre la fotografía y frente a sus ojos apareció el rostro de Akane, sonriente y agradecido; de algún modo Ranma se sintió embargado de una emoción intensa, como si supiera que había hecho feliz a la joven allá donde estuviera y eso le llenó de satisfacción.

Nabiki, la futura novia, no hizo ningún aspaviento ante la noticia. Se mantuvo muy quieta, pegada a la mesa y fue entornando más y más los ojos, concentrando sus pupilas castaño oscuro en la expresión serena de su futuro marido. Sintió un súbito arranque de ira que nadie más percibió, ella sabía bien ocultar sus sentimientos.

Aunque le irritó sentirse así.

Le irritaba ese chico. Le irritaba el modo en que sonreía pensando en su hermanita muerta, así como le había irritado y mucho el modo en que había pronunciado el nombre de Akane, cargada su voz de adoración infinita, dejándola a ella totalmente al margen de su decisión, como si no pintara nada en esa historia.

Oh sí. Ranma Saotome la irritaba mucho.

No obstante, Nabiki sonrió. Incluso dejó ir una sutil risa que nadie más escuchó pero que ella disfrutó como un aperitivo del auténtico placer que, sabía, estaba por experimentar.

Al fin y al cabo, el muy tonto había accedido a casarse con ella.

.

—**Fin de la Segunda Parte—**

..

…

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**Aquí está el último capítulo de la PARTE DOS, que NO el final de la historia. Pues aún falta la PARTE TRES en la que habrá un nuevo salto en el tiempo para ver cómo ha cambiado todo unos cuantos años en adelante.**

**Pero antes, ¿qué os ha parecido la decisión de Ranma? ¿Creéis que ha hecho bien o ha cometido un gran error? Sea como sea, después de haber leído todos vuestros comentarios quiero agradecer que sigáis apoyando esta historia y os pido que no la abandonéis ahora. Aún falta el desenlace y las cosas no son del todo como parecen. Creo que es la historia más compleja que escrito para este Fandom y espero que os guste hasta el final.**

**Como siempre, quiero dar mil gracias a todos los que leísteis el capítulo anterior, me apoyasteis con esta nueva historia y me dejasteis una bonita review ^^**

**Andre Palomo: **¿Lo presentiste? Por momentos me parecía que lo ponía muy obvio y por otros que os iba a sorprender Sí, Ranma lo ha pasado mal, pero como ves se ha rehecho y ha tomado las riendas de su destino. No aparecerán más prometidas, ni Jusenkyo, me temo. Como tú dices, Nabiki parece ocultar cosas así que es mejor no creer todo lo que dice. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero verte en el siguiente relato. ¡Besotes!

**Kittytaisho15: **¡Hola! Supongo que el título podía dar lugar a varias situaciones distintas, pero sí, la idea desde el inicio es este. Siento haberte hecho llorar, pero en serio, la historia no ha acabado y las cosas pueden cambiar mucho. Te agradezco mucho tus palabras y tu apoyo. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

**Luna Akane: **¡Hola! Bueno, en primero lugar ¡Enhorabuena por tu embarazo! En segundo, te entiendo yo también huyo de las historias tristes y especialmente si Akane no está. Por eso te agradezco que hayas llegado hasta aquí y te hayas animado a escribirme ^^ Aún falta la tercera parte y realmente aconsejo leerla hasta el final sin sacar conclusiones. Como te digo, a mí tampoco me gustan los finales tristes. ¡Un besote!

**Kariiim: **¡Hola! Lo sé, está era la parte más triste de la historia. Si bien es cierto que Nabiki tiene un papel bastante _malo _en esta historia, te digo que no eres la única con teorías locas sobre ella (¿qué vendió a su hermana?); realmente muchos pensáis que ella fue la responsable de todo, jaja. Todo se desvelará (si hubiera algo turbio) en la siguiente parte. ¡Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y tus palabras! ¡Muchos besotes!

**Akanita87: **¡Hola, Akanita! Veamos calma, por ahora puedo desmentir que Akane haya sido secuestrada, aunque reconozco que con lo que sabemos del manga era una posibilidad que a todos se nos pasaría por la cabeza. Lo que está claro es que Nabiki se ha buscado más enemigos de los que ya tenía, jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y nos vemos pronto con el desenlace!

**Graceurglsq: **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Haces bien, en las historias sin terminar siempre puede cambiar todo en cualquier momento. ¡Te mando un abrazo muy fuerte y nos vemos en el siguiente relato!

**Ranma84: **Sí, está claro que he tenido que exagerar (y bastante) la maldad de Nabiki. Aunque en el manga ya tenía lo suyo, nunca haría nada tan horrible o se mostraría tan fría ante la muerte de su propia hermana. Pero necesitaba una villana y ella me pareció perfecta, jajaja. ¡Gracias por comentar como siempre! ¡Besotes!

**Hatsuhana: **Jajajaja, o tal vez no… En realidad me gusta, porque muchos dudáis de que Akane este realmente muerta, a pesar de que Ranma nos ha llevado hasta su tumba. Pero eso está bien, en fanfiction puede pasar cualquier cosa O.O Eso sí, para Ranma ha sido muy duro, pero él sigue siendo fiel a Akane y a su promesa de heredar el dojo. ¡Gracias por tu review! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

** : **¡No sé cómo fui capaz! Recuerdo cuando se me ocurrió la idea, pero no por qué motivo me pareció que debía escribirlo. Jajaja, Lo cierto es que todo lo que rodea a Nabiki en esta historia es muy sospechoso y oscuro, y no eres la primera en tener esa idea. Si bien es cierto que he cambiado un poco (o un mucho) la personalidad de Nabiki, llevándola al extremo de la maldad, ¿en verdad creéis que tenga algo que ver con la muerte de su hermana? Bueno, hay que tener fe… si es verdad que Ranma lo está pasando muy mal, él mismo ha decidido aceptar su destino como heredero. En la siguiente parte se verá cómo ha ido. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Muchos besotes para ti ^^

**Rj45: **¡Hola! Me encantan tus teorías conspirativas sobre Nabiki, vendiendo a Akane para pagar una deuda… ¿realmente sería capaz de hacer algo así y además, convencer a toda su familia de que ha muerto? Nabiki es una genio del mal, pero… ¡Bueno! Si algo así hubiera pasado, como tú dices, es seguro que Ranma haría algo respecto ^^ ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Muchos besotes!

**Vernica: **¿En serio? Jajaja, ha sido demasiado sorprendente. Yo tampoco pensé que algún día escribiría una historia donde Akane muriera… ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que la PARTE TRES no decepcione a nadie ^^ Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Felicius: **¡Hola! Lo sé, a mucha gente no le cuadra nada de esta historia :S, pero me encanta leer vuestras teorías ;) Lo sé, Akane también tiene sus cosas buenas, incluso sus defectos parecen peores dichos todos juntos y de ese modo. Es obvio que Nabiki busca hacer daño. Jajajaja, cierto, lo dije y me reafirmo. Prefiero las historias con finales enrevesados aunque felices, que los tristes. ¡Te mando un beso muy grande y nos vemos!

**Arialice: **Jajajaja, ¡muchas gracias! También te digo que a veces con lo de la calificación me hago un poco de lío, así que es más fiable mirar los géneros. ¡Te agradezco mucho tus reviews y todo tu apoyo! Espero este último capítulo te haya gustado y nos vemos. ¡Besotes! =)

**Heather Ran: **¡Hola! Tomate tu tiempo para asimilarlo, jajaja, pero no dejes que tu alma se vaya muy lejos que aún queda mucha historia por delante ^^ ¡Gracias por leer y por escribir siempre! ¡Un abrazo muy grande para ti!

**Llek BM: **¡Hola! Sí, lo sé… pero puedo afirmar que Ranma ya ha pasado lo peor. Ahora además podrá hacerse cargo del dojo y tener una vida donde él tendrá el control de lo que hace. Es curioso, creo que nunca he leído una historia con ese ship y aunque en este capítulo parece que vaya a verlo en esta historia… las cosas, una vez más, no serán lo que parece. ¡Gracias por comentar una vez más! ¡Te mando muchos besos!

**Shojoranko: **¡¿Un mal sueño?! O.O Bueno, queda mucha historia por delante y no se sabe lo que pasará. Quizás sea mejor no hacer conjeturas, jajaja. Igual espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo y verte en la siguiente parte. ¡Besotes y gracias por escribirme una review! ¡Bye ^^!

**Saotomedgo: **¡Hola! ¡Gracias! Sobre lo del sufrimiento de Ranma… de hecho, sí hay un motivo *_* Y además, lo peor ya lo ha pasado. Jajaja, sí, eso sí te puedo decir. La siguiente historia (que ya tengo casi acabada) será sin dramas ni dolor, de lo más tierna y dulce para compensar lo mal que se está sintiendo Ranma en esta ;-) ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Un besote desde aquí! ^^

**Benani0125: **¡Hola! Sois varios los que apoyáis la teoría de que Nabiki la vendió O.O Sé que he puesto a Nabiki muy mala, pero no sé si hasta el punto de convertirla en una mafiosa que vende personas, finge muertes y engaña a todo el mundo. No olvidemos que solo tiene 17 años… jajaja, aunque sería una buena idea para un thriller con Nabiki de protagonista *_* Espero que este último capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! ¡Besotes y gracias por el apoyo!

**DanisitaM: **Jajaja, lo sé, aquí nadie ha dejado de odiarlo y todos te apoyamos en ese sentimiento tan lógico y adecuado. Totalmente de acuerdo, no ofendamos al resto de personas del mundo. Pues mira, yo creo que Nodoka se contuvo por los pelos, jajaja, ¡y eso que ya tenía la katana en las manos! Pero por suerte Ranma supo ver la verdad en su madre y no es su "padre". Jajaja, está bien, hay que tener fe sobre Akane porque, como digo, aún queda mucha historia por delante ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por tus dos review y todo tu apoyo ^^! Espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado y nos veamos en el siguiente ¡Y por twitter, artistaza! ¡Besotes!

**Y un agradecimiento, también con mucho amor, a aquellos que me han escrito a la primera parte (**Saritanimelove, Shojoranko, Ranma84, Vernica y DanisitaM**) y a quien me ha escrito a alguno de mis otros fics** (Yugen**). Espero no dejarme a nadie porque me he dado cuenta de que me llegan notificaciones de review al correo que luego no me aparecen en la página de Fanfiction O.O Si me dejo a alguien, avisadme sin preocuparos, ¿eh?**

**Y hasta aquí la PARTE DOS, espero que os haya gustado a pesar de lo intensa que ha sido y veros a todos en la PARTE TRES. La Navidad se acerca y no me puedo contener en anunciar un fic especial ambientado en ****la tercera navidad**** de nuestros protagonistas favoritos, espero que os guste ^^**

**¡Ah! Por si alguien quiere, mi twitter es Sora_McLugh; no es que sea muy asidua por las redes pero a veces pongo cositas de mis fics y si os veo por ahí, podría adelantar alguna cosilla de la PARTE TRES, jajaja.**

**En fin, muchas gracias a todos de nuevo ^^ ¡Nos vemos en 15 días!**

**¡Besotes para todas y todos!**

—**EroLady—**


End file.
